a Second Chance
by lizbit01
Summary: Calleigh fights to give her son a second chance of life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction and my writing is not very strong and you might find this story boring. Please give me a chance. Look forward for comments.

She had barely eaten or slept since the news. She sat at the end of the bar of her parents kitchen, holding on to a photo.

Lady: Calleigh, honey you need to eat.

Man: Lori…

L. Kenwall. Duke they said they would call once the results were in.

Not wanting to hear her parents argue.

Calleigh got up and walked out of the house and sat on the bench in the back of her parents home.

It was a 6month ago while giving her son a bath that she notice a bruise the size of a half dollar on the right side of his lower back. Thinking it was dirt she tried to clean it off. When it wouldn't wipe off. She asked her son.

C: Ethan, honey doesn't this hurt you when I touch you here.

He shakes his head and turned to look at Calleigh with a smile.

Et: No, mama.

Thinking to herself it was probably nothing. Boys are boys and they do like to play rough.

C: Okay, little man lets get you out and dried and into your pjs and off to bed.

We have a big day tomorrow.

He smiled at her…

Et. I love you, mama

C. I love you too, bubby.

Et. You work tonight.

C. No, baby not tonight nor tomorrow

Ethan smile and gave Calleigh a hug

Et. Yay.. Can you read me a story.

C. of course baby.. But first lets get dressed and teeth brushed.

Next morning

Walking into the kitchen. Calleigh poured herself a cup of coffee and sat with her mom. She took a sip of her coffee.

C. Daddy, left for work already.

L. Yes, he had to be in court early today. So have you heard from the renovation company.

Calleigh took another sip of her coffee and licked her lips.

C. No.. not lately. My gosh, mom. You already want us out of your house.

L. No, sweetheart. I just don't want them taking advantage of you.

C. Don't worry the last time they called they were ahead of schedule. We should be out of your hair soon. Giving her mom a smile. She takes another sip. What time is it anyways?

L. fifteen after seven. Why?

C. Ethan. He never sleeps this late. I was so sure that he was down here with you or Daddy, when he didn't come into my room this morning.

L. Well, maybe he's with Mia.

C. No, I gave her the day off since I'm off for the next couple of days. I'm going to go check on him.

C. Ethan, honey. Its time to get up, baby. She walks into his room and calls out for him. Ethan, honey its time to get up. She pulls down the covers and sits on his bed and rubs his back. Honey it time to get up.

Not wanting to get out of the bed.

E. No, I tired.

giving him a tickle. letting out a giggle. Ethan sits up

C. Morning, buddy. Hey, lets get you out of these, ok. We have lots to do.

E. Otay.

Calleigh got up from his bed and started to undress him. When pulling off his shirt she notice his back and ran her fingers down his back and notice the bruise had gotten bigger and few smaller ones around his left shoulder. In panic she calls out for mom. Not knowing if her mom heard, Calleigh ran to the doorway.

C. MOM! get up here.

Lori put down her coffee and runs upstairs to Ethan's room.

L. What's wrong? Why are you yelling?

C. look at his back. He only had one bruise last night when I was giving him a bath. I didn't worry about it cause he said it didn't hurt. I just thought he had gotten it from school.

L. Okay, lets not worry or panic. Lori sat down on the bed and picked Ethan up and sat him on her lap. You need to stay calm. You're going to scare him. I'll call Doctor Johnson and see if we can get an appointment. Lets see what's going on. He's going to be okay. Don't worry. Lori turn to Ethan and smiles. You ready for some breakfast, monkey.

Finishing the examination. He turns to Calleigh.

Doc. J. It could be a virus, but I would like to draw some blood and run some test.

C. Okay. Do I need to worry? Has she takes Ethan off the examining table and starts dressing him. What kind of test? What does this mean?

Doc. J. Lets not worry or rush into any conclusion.

Calleigh nods agrees and is sent to the lab.

Once the nurse finished drawing Ethan's blood.

Nur. You deserve a lollypop for being such a good boy. She smiled at Calleigh.

C. How long do we have to wait?

Nur. We'll call you when we get the results, so go have some lunch and don't worry. Its probably nothing.

Et. Yuck.. Pulling an onion out of his bowl of spaghetti.

C. Oh, Sweetie lets not play with our food. Ok. Wiping Ethan's hands.

Et. I don't like onion.

C. I know, honey. But lets not stick our fingers in our food.

L. Maybe I should call your father let him know what's going on.

C. No, You yourself told me not to worry. That everything is going to be okay.

You told me… before Calleigh could finish her phone rang. Calleigh looked at her mom and then at the phone's caller id she held in her hand.

Phone rang second time, then a third time

L. Are you going to answer it.

C. YES.. She snap out . Hello… This is her. Okay.. We're on our way.

She looked at her mom. That was Dr. Johnson's nurse. Dr. Johnson wants us back in his office.

Sitting in the examining room waiting for Dr. Johnson. Ethan asleep in Calleigh's arms.

C. You know I hate this.

L What's that, baby.

C. Waiting. Waiting for the doctor to come in and tell us.. Shaking her head. No.. no there's… Lori taking her hand. A knock at the door. Wiping Calleigh tear off her cheek.

Doc. J. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Ms. Duquesne

She smile and looks at her mom.

C. No, no problem. Your nurse stated you have Ethan's result

Doctor Johnson came around and sat in his chair.

Doc. J. There seems to be a problem with Ethan white blood cell count.

There off.

C/L. what do you mean.. off.

Doc. J. Just be on the safe side. I want to send you up to hematology/oncology for more testing. Calleigh takes a breath and turns to face her mom and shakes her head. Unable to speak.

L. Wait, Dr. Johnson. Wait a hematology an oncology, but that's cancer.

Are you telling us that my grandson has cancer.

Doc. J. I don't want to jump into any conclusion. I want to make sure we ran the test right that there were no mistakes.

Calleigh sat there in silence. In shock in what she just heard. The doctor hands the paper work to Lori and where to go upstairs. They sat there for a while when Calleigh finally spoke.

C. Mom, I think we should call dad, Jeff, or Amber to cancel dinner. We're going to be here for a while. Just don't go into details. Calleigh holds a sleepy Ethan in her arms and gets up and starts to walk out the doctors office.

They walk into another office.

C. Mom why don't you take Ethan and go sit in that corner . I'll go check us in. taking Ethan from Calleigh.

L. Come on honey lets go sit over here.

Et. Nana, I wanna go home. I tired. Mama said we can go to the zoo.

L. I know, baby. May be tomorrow. How about I read you a book. While we wait for mama.

C. Hi, we.. my son has an appointment. Dr. Johnson sent us up.

Nur. Hello. What's the patients name and did the doctor send you with any of the patients paper work.

C. Yes, um. My son's name is Ethan Duquesne. Calleigh hands her the paper work.

Nur. Oh, yes. I just need a few more information from you before we call you back. Calleigh turns to see her mom reading to Ethan.

L. '**Fox sat in his room. He was bored. I know. He said. I need a friend. Fox picked up his net and went to see his mom. I'm going to catch a friend. Fox said.' "You can't catch friends." Mom explained.**

Nur. Ma'am. Okay I think we have it all. Go ahead and have a seat. It'll just be a minute.

Et. He silly nana.

L. Why do you say that, monkey.

Et. Because you can't you catch a friend. Taking the seat next to her mom and her son Calleigh lets out a breath and runs her hand through her hair.

L. You okay. Biting her lip Calleigh nods.

C. Mom, we've been at the doctors office for most of the day. Ethan tired. I'm tired. She turns to her mom. I promise him that we would go to the zoo. Lori embrace her daughter. I just want to know what's wrong with my son.

L. I know, honey. I called daddy and let him know what was going on.

Calleigh breaks the embrace.

C. What? Mom, I asked you not to. I only asked you to cancel dinner.

L. Baby, you know your dad. A little voice interrupt.

Et. Nana, finish the story. When he looked up seeing his papa walking into the waiting room. Jumping off Lori's lap.

E. Papa.

K. Hey, monkey. Kenwall picking him up and giving him a kiss on his cheek

C. Daddy. Ethan come here sweetie.

K. How long have y'all been waiting.

L. Duke, we just got here about 15 minutes ago. Not too long.

Nur. Duquesne, Ethan Duquesne

Looking up at her parents and taking a breath. Calleigh takes Ethan from her father.

L. do you want me to come back with you.

C. Yes, please. Taking hold of her moms hand. Daddy I'm sorry.

K. It's fine, honey. Everything will be okay, lampchop

Calleigh gave her dad a weak smile.

After two hours of testing. They were sent home. And were told that they would call when the results were in. Leaving the hospital. They walk into the house no words between each other. Calleigh was the first to speak.

C. I'm going to go lay him down in my room and take a shower. He's exhausted.

L. Calleigh, honey we need to talk.

C. Tomorrow, mom. Tomorrow. I'm just too tired

.

Early next morning the phone rang telling them they needed to get back to Dr. Campus office.

Calleigh had brought her parents for support. Calleigh and her mother walks into the office. Kenwall decides stay behind and take Ethan to the playground outside of the hospital.

Dr. C. Good morning I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Dr. Kelly Campus.

C. Morning, I'm Calleigh Duquesne and this my mother Lori Duquesne.

Dr. C. Hello. Lets get to Ethan result. Ethan's blood work is abnormal. His white blood court is very low, his hemoglobin is at a 7.5 and his..

Calleigh interrupts.

C. I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm sorry to interrupted. Could you please just tell me what's wrong with my son. Lori puts her hands on Calleigh's shoulders.

L. Honey, let her finish.

The doctor walked in front of Calleigh and sat in the empty chair.

Doc. C. Ms. Duquesne there's no easy way in saying this, your son has leukemia. Trying to catch her breath Calleigh couldn't speak.

L. What do you mean leukemia. My grandson has been running around like nothings wrong. He's been poke at , x-rayed …

C. Mom. St- stop. What's our next step?

L. Wait. I want to know .. How?

Doc. C. Yes, ma'am. Ethan's bone marrow isn't developing new cells. New healthy cells. These healthy cells help fight infection and diseases. So when these abnormal cells crowd and floods the bone marrow making it hard to do its job.

C. What kind does..

Doc. C. proton

C. What kind of cancer does he have.

Doc. C. In Ethan case AML.

L. AML?

Doc. C. Acute Myelocytic Leukemia.

C. Her hand went to her mouth. What do we do? What's next?

L. What are our opinions.

Doc. C. Our next step is a morrow biopsy. An aspiration will be done.

C. What? What is that?

Doc. C. What it is. A remover of bone marrow. We will go in remove marrow from his pelvic bone. It's done under local anesthesia. Next a special needle is inserted into the bone. A tube is attached to it, which will create a suction.

L. Wait you said local anesthesia. Which means he's going to be a wake

Doc. C. Yes, ma'am. A parent will be allowed in the room to keep him calm.

C. Will he feel anything.

Doc. C. He may feel a sting and slight burning sensation when the numbing medicine is applied. He may feel pressure as the needle is inserted into the bone and a sharp and sometimes a painful sucking sensation as the marrow is being removed. This may last a few minutes.

L. once this procedure is done what's next.

Doc. C. Once the we have remove all the cancer he'll start chemo for about two to three month then we'll start him on radiation. Once he is strong enough we can have the transplant.

C. Transplant

Doc. C. Yes. In some cases a bone marrow or cord blood transplant may be offer for the best chance for him to be a long term remission. Calleigh sat there in silence. She could hear her mother' s voice echoing. while the doctor explaining and Lori throwing question left and right.

L. Who can donate.

Doc. C. A family member or unrelated donor or a cord blood unit. I do have to warn you with these transplant it has a higher risk of serious side effect.

L. What do you mean side effect? Calleigh finally speaks up.

C. Meaning Ethan's body can reject it and..

L. No, don't you dare. Do you hear me Calleigh Ann. Calleigh stares out the window and sees her father and son. Now tell me again who again is a suitable match?

Doc. C. A healthy adult, a family member, or a sibling. We'll start by putting his name in Database. At the same time I'm going to need all family members to be tested. In general a sibling has had the best results. Does Ethan have a brother or a sister.

Calleigh shakes her head. And turns back to the doctor.

C. No, he has a few cousins. What's our next step?

Doc. C. We'll do bone marrow aspiration and have my nurse get you started with the paperwork to get him the database. I'm going to call them upstairs let them know you're on your way. Lori and Calleigh leave the room and see Duke on the playground of the hospital.

Calleigh takes Ethan from her dad and heads back inside while Lori informs Kenwall what was going on. Calleigh's upstairs and waits. A nurse comes in to start an iv and gives Ethan anesthetic. Ethan not wanting to give his arm to nurse.

Nur. Oh, come on little man I know you're a good boy. Turning to Calleigh. Ma'am, I going to need your help. it broke Calleigh heart as she sat there holding Ethan' s arm while the nurse stuck his arm with a needle.

Ethan crying out and fight them off

Et. Mama, peas. Make them stop. They hurting me, Mama.

C. Running her hand through his hair and kissing the back of his head. I know baby I'm right here baby I'm right here I'm not going any where. It's going to be okay, sweetie. She did very thing she could do to not break down. They're going to make you better. Hey, how about a book. She started recite one of her favorite books.

C. A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang…

the nurse walks in

Nur. Okay. You can lay him here on the bed. They will be wheeling him upstairs. Then we'll get you changed as well.

Calleigh got up and started to walk to the bed and lay Ethan down. She ran her hand threw his dark blonde hair and kisses his head and continues ..

C. **I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living **Calleigh breaks down **my baby you'll be**. I love you, little man. Calleigh walks out with the nurse to change.

An hour and half pass. Dr. Campus comes out to inform Calleigh's parents to let them know the procedure went well. He's in the recovery room and will be release in about another hour.

K. Can I, I mean can we go.. go see him.

Doc. C. Of course. Yes, you may. your daughter is with him.

A couple of hour past. They were release from the hospital.

L. He acts like nothing was done to him. Running around Calleigh catches him and spins him around.

C. Alright little man time to get in car. She picks him up and puts him in his car seat.

Et. No, mommy I want to go to the zoo. You promise, peas? no more doctors. Calleigh buckling him in and looks at her dad. Kenwall shakes his head.

C. I know you don't. I don't want to see any more either. How about we get something to eat first.

Et. Then we can go.

Kenwall turns to face him. K. it's a little late monkey. How about we go to Pizza World and you can play all the games you want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sitting outside of her parents home. Lori comes out of the house to brings Calleigh her lunch.

L. Calleigh, honey you really need to eat something. You need your strength.

C. I know mom. I just wish they would call. I need to know the results.

Kenwall walks outside to inform Calleigh the lab was on the phone. Calleigh jumps up and runs into the house. Her parents follows right behind her.

C. Hello, yes this is Calleigh Duquesne. She listen to the other person on the other side of the line. She grasp a hold of the table and closes her eyes. Lori takes a hold Kenwall hand and hoping it was good news

C. Yes, I understand. Thank you for calling. She put the phone back on the receiver. She turned to face her parents. Tearing falling down her cheek. She shakes her head..

C. He… he. He's not a match. They both run to comfort her. He's not a match.

Mama, Eric's not a match. Calleigh falls to the floor. My baby, my baby is going to die. Oh, my god Ethan. NO…


	2. Chapter 2

C. Ethan, mom.

L. Hey, hey. We are not going to give up. There has to be someone out there. We have to believe.

C. My baby, mom. He's going to die and I can't stop it.

His last hope for a cure is gone. I was so sure that Eric would be a match and he would donate his marrow and give our son a second chance. Why is this happening?

K. Lampchop.

Trying to catch her breath. Calleigh clawed at her chest in the edge of panic closing in.

C. Why is he being punished for my mistakes. Why? Because of my lies. I wish I had… her mom stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

L. shhh … stop.. Calleigh. Grabbing her shoulders. Turning her around. Listen to me were not giving up. We can't. He's our boy. We'll find a match.

C. If Eric and I…

L. Calleigh!

K. Calleigh, sweetheart, Lambchop. You told us that Eric walked away. You told us that he wasn't ready to be a father.

Calleigh looked at her dad then at her mom. Only her mom knew the truth.

A little voice broke their silence.

Et. Mommy.. Mommy. Calleigh called out from the bottom of stairs.

C. Yes, honey. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

Et. I'm ready for my story. Calleigh starts to walk up stairs.

C. okay honey. I'm coming

L. Calleigh…

Ethan's bedroom.

She walks into his room. Ethan sitting on his bed.

C. Hi, baby.

Getting into bed with her son

C. So what do we have here. Oh one of my favorites.

_The Kissing Hand ._

Ethan hands her the book and smile. Calleigh pulled Ethan into her arms. She opened the book. Ethan looked up at her.

E. Mommy, touching one side of her face. you crying.

Calleigh shakes her head.

C. Yes, baby.

E. Are you sad or happy.

C. Sad, cause I have to work tonight. She knew it was a lie. She hated lying to her son.

E. tonight?

C. Yes, but Nana's going to be here, but I'll see you in the morning, but first it's story time.

E. I'm going to miss you.

C. I'll miss you too. Calleigh kissed the top of his head and begins to read.

Half hour had past. Ethan had fallen asleep. Sitting there holding her son.

An idea had popped in her head. Was it illegal. No. She thought to her self. Was it wrong. She laid her son down and tucked him in.

Running down stairs calling out for her mom.

C. Mom. Mom …

Coming out of the kitchen.

L. Why are you yelling.

C. Sorry, Where's dad?

L. He had to meet a client before court in the morning.

C. Good. Mom, Ethan's asleep. I'm going to need you to watch Ethan. Just 'til I get back.

L. Yeah, Calleigh. You said you had to work tonight.

C. I know, but I'm calling in. I need to leave town just for a short time. If Eric's not a match. I know one another way he can still help.

L. Calleigh, what are you talking about.

C. I just remember what Dr. Campus told us. That there were two kind of transplant. One from a family or nonmember donor and the other was a cord blood.

L. Yeah, I remember I was there, but that doesn't explain why you have to leave town. Where are you going?

Calleigh looks at her mom

C. Florida.

L. What? Wait.

C. Mom, please don't be mad what I'm about to tell you. What if there is away I can save Ethan. What if I can almost be certain that I can provide a donor.

L. How?

C. Please, mom don't be mad or hate me for what I'm about to say.

L. Calleigh, sweetheart. Why, would I be mad or even hate you, but your scaring me now. You need to tell me what your plans are or what your thinking of and why does it have do in Florida.

C. What if Ethan did have a brother or a sister.. Lori stood and stared at her daughter trying to up absorbed what she was trying to say. You think I'm crazy don't you.

L. Calleigh, No. Its been years. You and Eric aren't a couple. You don't even know him anymore. How do you even know if Eric isn't in a relationship or if he has any other children? Beside you told your brother and dad that Eric walked way and that he wasn't ready. When the truth-

C. MOM. Please. We both know the truth. I'm the one that walked away. I'm the one who kept Eric from his son. I chose not to tell him. And now my son is paying for my mistake my stupid mistakes.

L. What? Calleigh. Do you hear what your saying.

C. Its the only way. Mom even the doctor stated that the cord blood from sibling is always a match. You think its crazy, don't you.

L. No, honey just desperate. I think you would do anything to save your son.

C. He's in remission. How much longer do you think that will last, he's out of option mom. I'm not giving up. I'm not losing him. I will do anything to save Ethan.

L. Calleigh, your not out of option.

Calleigh looks up at her mom.

C. What are you talking about.

L. Eric's family? Calleigh gives her mom a look.

C. What?

L. Eric's family,

C. What about them?

L. They haven't been tested. The only reason why you got a sample of Eric blood is because of the annual blood drive the police station has and you had your friend take an extra sample.

C. Mom?

L. Calleigh you know you could have had your friend fired for what they did for you.

C. I know but I had no other choice. He promised me he wouldn't say or tell Eric.

We needed to know if Eric was a match, and when he wasn't I had to think of Ethan. Putting Ethan in bed tonight it popped in my head. If I can had another child. If I had another child a biological child he or she would be a match. So if I go to Florida I can…she swallowed. I can ask Eric for another child and Ethan will get better. Couples have done it before. Have another child to save the first one…

L. Calleigh. Calleigh, are you hearing yourself. Hon, You and Eric aren't a couple.

C. I know, I know.. mom. You must think I'm losing my mind, but what else is there.

L. His family, Calleigh. You told me once that he has both of his parents and two sisters. Eric's sisters are married and they do have kids.

C. Yes, they are. Both Rachel and Isabella have kids. Running her hand through her hair has she let out a breath. Mom.

L. Calleigh, you have to think. Maybe one of his family members might be a match.

Calleigh rubbed her face

C. Uhh.. MOM. I can't do this now. I have to leave. Please tell Ethan I love him. I'll call him once I get things settle down.

Before Calleigh walked out the door. Lori gets up from the chair and walks up to her and embraces her and stand there holding her.

L. I love you, baby. You go do what you have do. I'll support you in any way. Calleigh looked at her mom and kissed her. I just hate to think what your father going to say.

C. I can't think about that right now. I'll call you when I get there. Love you, mom.

She walks out the door and gets in her car and sits there holding on to the steering wheel and prays with all heart that she doing the right thing. In order for her son to have a future she had to return to Miami and ask Eric for another child.

Florida.

She finally arrived at the hotel. She unpacked her bags, took a shower, and got ready for bed. She laid there in the dark. So many thoughts running through her head. She new that her mom was right. She had to think how she was going to ask Eric for another child and how to explain. She had to find him first, find out if he was working and if he was should she go up to PD or wait 'til he got home. So many thoughts went through her head she toss and she turn 'til she fell asleep.

The early next morning Calleigh had gotten up she drove to Eric's place to see if he was home. When there was no answer she decided to go to his parents house. On the drive up there she remember it was Sunday and that they would be at church. She headed back to the hotel. She waited about hour after lunch to call the police station.

Phone rang.

Dispatcher. Miami Dade Police Station how may I direct your call.

C. Yes, hi this umm… she decide not to give her name. this is Rachel Heart. I'm actually looking for my brother Eric Delko.

Dis. I'm sorry Mrs. Heart, but your brother is on vacation. Um… oh wait he did come in. He stated that he had left something in his locker and that he was running late of his fathers birthday party at the park.

C. Oh, I'm just little worry with it being a surprise that he won't be here on time. How long ago did he leave.

Dis. CSI Delko… lets see he signed out about half hour ago.

C. Thank you.. I hope he gets here on time.

Dis. No problem

Calliegh hung up the phone and heads to Dade Memorial Park.

She pulls up to the third pavilion hoping this was the one. She sat in her car for about fifteen minutes watching the guess until she recognize one of the guess. She was greeting the guess giving hugs and kisses. She let out a breath and said

C. Its now or never, Calleigh. She got out of the car and proceed to walk down the hill towards the party. Eric's brother in-law Andrew recognize Calleigh walking down the hill.

A. Bell, hon.

I. Yeah. Putting the plates down.

A. Look. Isn't that Cal…

I. Calleigh. Yeah, it is. I'll be right back. I don't know what's she doing here, but I'm going to stop her before she comes any closer.

A. Bell, don't make a scene.

I. don't worry. And walks away. Isabella meant Calleigh before she got bottom of the hill.

C. Bella?

I. Don't you Bella me. What do you think your doing here? You know that your not welcome.

C. Bell, I need to talk to Eric, its important. Please. Calleigh tries to walk around Isabella. When Isabella stopped her.

C. Isabella, please. It's important. Please let me by.

Back at the party… Eric had asked Andrew where he could find his sister.

E. Hey, Andrew. Where did Izzie go. My parents are pulling up.

Andrew looked at Eric for a second and then turn toward Isabella and Calleigh.

E. Who is she talkin… When he recognized the short petite blonde girl. Eric stomach did a nosedive. Calleigh. He whisper to himself. He stood there for a second trying to catch his breath. She was dressed in jeans and light green sweater her hair pulled in a pony tail and sunglasses. He could tell that they were arguing and Calleigh was trying to get by. Eric decided to walk towards them to see what was going on.

E. I'll be right back.

C. Can I please just talk to him.

I. He's not here. He had to work today.

Calleigh shook her head.

C. No, he's not. You know that's a lie. I called PD. They told me he was on vacation and that he was on his way up here. Calleigh was trying not to get upset. So, please let me by. She tries to walk around her again. Isabella raised her hand to stop her.

I. No. your not coming any closer. Your not going any where near my brother. Haven't you done enough, Calleigh. Do you know how much you hurt him? Do you know how much he loved you, and you just walked away with no explanation.

Eric walks up to them..

E. Isabella, that's enough. He looked at Calleigh and stared at her. What's going on? All a while his sister was arguing with her. Izzie. She stops and turns around and walks up to Eric and puts her hand on his chest to reassure him.

I. Eric, its fine. I'm taking care of it. Just go back to the party. Calleigh was about to leave. Weren't you. Turning to Calleigh. Calleigh shakes her head and looks at Eric.

C. Eric, please. I need to talk to you. It's important. She tries to get around and Izzie stops her again. Eric stood there in silence staring at her. He knew something was wrong just by the tone of her voice.

I. Eric you don't need to do this. Come on. Izzie grabs his hand. Lets just go back to the party. Papi is going to be here soon.

E. No, he let go of his sisters hand. I'm staying. Let me hear what she has to say.

I. Ok. Eric. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. You're my little brother. She starts to walk back to the party when she stopped. No, Eric. I can't. I can't let her. I want to know what's so damn important after all these years. What she put you through.

Eric pulls Izzie aside.

E. Iz, please. I'm not that little boy anymore. I know you want to protect me, but I can handle this. Isabella looked at Calleigh then at Eric.

I. Fine. She looks at Calleigh. I swear Calliegh you hurt my brother again. I will…

E. Iz. Eric stops her before she could finish her sentence.

I. Fine. she turns to Eric and gives him a kiss on the cheek. love you. Isabella walks back to the party and leaves them alone.

E. What's wrong?

She looked up.

C. How do you know something's wrong?

E. Then why are you here Calleigh. Why would you put a fight with my sister to talk to me.

Calleigh had removed her sunglasses something had fallen in her eye. When Eric noticed the strain around her eyes. The worry in her eyes he knew something was wrong, but what. What did it have to do with him. He thought to himself.

E. Look, Calleigh lets find a bench or a picnic table to sit and talk. Lets get out of the sun. I'll even buy you a cold drink. Calleigh nodded. Wiping her nose. They walked back up the hill when they spotted a unoccupied table. Calleigh went to sit at the table and waited for Eric to come back. When he got back he walked around to the other side and handed her a smoothie drink.

E. So are you going to tell me what's wrong

Removing her sunglasses Calleigh forced a tired smile. His stomach turned upside down. Looking at her she looked exhausted he thought to himself.

C. Thanks.

E. For what. She take a sip of her drink.

C. For being nice and getting Isabella off of me and for the drink. She smiled.

You remember. Banana and strawberries.

E. Your favorite. So are you going to tell me what brings you back to Miami.

She wipes her mouth with the napkin.

C. Yes. I just don't know how or the right words.

Eric had a bad feeling something was wrong, but what. What did it have to do with him

E. Calleigh.

C. Its personal.

E. Uh. Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Your not sick are you.

C. No. she pause for a moment and looks up at him. No, but my son is. Looking up at him. My son has leukemia and without a bone-marrow he'll die.

E. Calleigh, I'm.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a son. Eric put down his drink.

He knew that Calleigh wanted kids someday and would go through bullets just keep them safe from harm.

She looked at him. C. His name is Ethan Michael Duquesne. Oh, Eric he's so precious. I can't let him die. I can't. I won't.

E. Calleigh my heart goes out to you and your family, but. He wanted to reach out and touch her but was afraid of letting her know just how much she is still affected him. I'm having a hard time understanding you. Your not making any since.

She laid her hands on top of his.

C. Not just my son. She pause and took a breath. Our son, Eric.

He looked at her in shock.

E. What? He had to hear it again. Come again.

C. Ethan. He's your son. Ethan is yours and mine.

E. Our son. He pulled his hands away and took a breath. Trying to remain calm. Eric putting his hands over his head. He took another deep breath and blew out.

Our son, Calleigh.

C. He looks like you. she let out a small laugh. Except his eyes.

Eric's body jerked. He laid his hands on his lap. A dozen of question went through his head. Why? Why now? He was upset with her, scared and stunned. They sat there in silence. He finally spoke up.

E. Wait. So you're here cause I'm a match, right. He jumps out from the bench. I'll do it. Whatever he needs I'll do it. If he needs my bone marrow my blood whatever, he can have. Ok. Where's your rental never mind I'll call for a taxi. Um… I'll let my family know what's going on when we get to... Um… lets see we don't have time to go back to my place to pack. I'm not going to worry about that right now. I'll buy whatever I need when we get there. Turning back to Calleigh, who was still sitting. Why are you still sitting there as he starts to walk around the table.

C. Eric. She grabs a hold of his arm. Tears swam in her eyes. She shook her head. Your not a match.

E. What? If I'm not a match. Then why are you here. Eric sat back down next to her.

C. With both parents not being a match and my family not matching. I came to ask you…

E. Ask me for what, Calleigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Please forgive me for any wrong Spanish translation.

He sat back down and looked at Calleigh.

E. Tell me what? She takes a breath. Wanting to ask him. She turns away and bites her lower lip. She couldn't find the words. How do one ask a stranger although a familiar one to make her pregnant. Knots and tension in her shoulders had pulled tighter. Was it insane? Was she?

E. Calleigh, ask me what? He asked again.

She turn to face him. She couldn't.

C. Your family?

E. My family? What about my family?

C. I need them to be tested. There's a slight chance your family could be a match, since they are your biologic family. It may not work, but I- she stopped herself. We cannot take the risk of not trying. Your family is bigger compare to mine.

E. No, problem we'll go back to the party. His eyes widen. THE PARTY ! Realizing that two hours had gone by. Oh, no my dad's party. Its about over. I.. we have to get back to the party.

C. No. Go head. I understand.

E. No, Calleigh. We're going.. together. My parents and my sisters are down there. We're going to tell them tonight. You said that we don't have a lot of time.

C. We don't. He's in remission. No telling how long it will last.

Walking back to the pavilion where the party was being held Eric had notice that his dad friends had left. There was a few long distance cousin around. That were helping to clean up. He suggested to Calleigh that they wait another half hour before they go back down. Eric's phone rang.

E. Hey, Rachel…

R. Hey, where are you. You missed it all. Everyone was asking for you. You're here one moment and then…

E. Rachel.

R. and then you..

E. Rachel?

R Yes.

E. Did Isabella say anything to you.

R. No. I got here late with the baby and the girls.

E. Look, I'm coming back. I'm just waiting until Tia Laura and Yuliza to leave. Try to get them to leave. There's something important I need to tell the family.

R. What is it?

E. Rachel.

R. What's going on Eric? Mom upset that you left, Eric? Eric what's going on.

E. Rachel, look just don't let the family leave okay. Again try to get Tia Laura and Yuliza to leave and don't say anything Isabella that I talked to you. Rachel looked at Isabella who was holding Rachel newborn and smile. Ok.

R. Ok, but your scary me now.

E. don't worry.

Twenty minutes had past. Eric's aunts had left only his parents and sister's and their family were still there. Calleigh and Eric heard laughing and talking until they both walked in. Everyone went quiet when they saw Calleigh. Isabella looked up to see why and then she saw.

I. What … what is she doing here. Isabella had gotten up from the bench and handed the baby back to Rachel. Andrew stopped her before she could do anything stupid.

An. Bell don't'.

I. Eric, porque le hizo la trae aqua. This is a family event and she not family.

E. Isabella, don't start.

R. Eric, you said that you had something important to tell us. What's going on.

Isabella shakes her head.

I. I hope your not going to tell us you gone and married this heifer.

R. Holding her daughter. Bella stop and let them talk.

Ca. Eric. Hijo. Lo que pasando.

E. Mami. You remember Calleigh.

Ca. Si, Yes. Carmen greets Calleigh with a smile.

I. What's so important that you had to bring her here.

E. I'm just going to jump out and say it. I have a son.

Everyone looked at him and then at Calleigh.

Ca. A son. Where?

E. He's not here. Calleigh you want to explain what's going on or should I continue.

I. Wait. Wait. You have a child. A son. That you say is my brothers that you have been keeping him from not only my family but my brother. I warn you that.. Andrew held her back.

An. Bell, Don't. Pulling her arm.

I. Who does she think she is.

Why Calleigh? Why now?

C. Because he's sick. She walked up to Isabella and Andrew stood between them

I need the family's help. I.. Eric and I have no other option.

Ca/P. Eric, what is she saying. How sick is the boy.

I. Eric, how do you even know if he's yours. Calleigh gave her a look.

C. Because Isabella there no one else when Eric and I were together.

I. I mean how long has it been, Calleigh. Three, four years or so since the last time we saw you and you broke my brothers heart.

C. I wouldn't lie about something like this, but if you want to calculate the time. That sound about right Isabella. He'll be three in February. Count it, Isabella. 9 month of pregnancy, and two half years in raising him. A little under four years. Now are you going to tell me that my son isn't Eric's, your nephew. Eric came up behind Calleigh and pulled her towards him.

E Calleigh. Don't do this is. It's what she wants… a fight. Calleigh looked at Isabella.

Ca. Bastante. Enough. Carmen looked at Calleigh and asked . Donde esta el babe ahora. Calleigh turn to Carmen.

C With my parents in Louisiana. My mother is watching him right now.

P. What's wrong with him.

C. He has leukemia. Both of Carman's hands went to her month in disbelieve.

R. What? Why didn't you come to us sooner.

I. Because she self…

R. Shut up Isabella.

C. When we discover that he had leukemia. I wanted so much for it to be a misdiagnosed. They told me that he would die if I didn't start his treatment. So a week a later Ethan went straight into surgery to remove the cancer. They removed all of the cancer cell and he started his chemo and when my family wasn't a match. Dr. Campus put him on the bone marrow data base. We still haven't found a match. He's only two and he isn't going to die. Then they discover that he was in remission we had time and that's why I'm here. When I explain to Eric I needed the family to be tested. That there may be a chance that one of yall may be a match.

P. And if ones not. She looked at Pavel.

C. I can't think about that right now. If the entire family is tested we have a higher chance that maybe one will. I have to think positive. Pavel he's about to be three he should be running around playing outside he should be with friends in pre-school. She wiped the tears from her eyes . Both Carman and Pavel embrace her and agreed that they will be tested.

Ca/P. Okay. What do we need to do? where do you want us to go? This is our grandson. Our first grandson.

Ca. A grandson. She smiled as she held Calleigh's chin un nieto. Calleigh smiled and embraced Carmen. Has she held Calleigh in arms she reached out for husband's hand. nuestro primer nieto. El nombre de Delko vive en

As Calleigh explain what they had to do. Rachel and her husband Will agreed and agreed to test the two older girls.

C/E. Thank you. Thank you, you don't know how much this means.

Isabella couldn't believe what she was seeing.

I. What are you all doing? She doesn't deserve our help.

R. He's your nephew Bell.

I. and how do I know that. She kept him from Eric all this time. There's no DNA proof.

E. So your refusing to help, Isabella. My son.

I. I'm sorry Eric I can't. I cant believe your believing everything she saying. We, you don't have any proof that he's yours.

Calleigh walked in front of Eric.

C. I wouldn't do something like this. I'm begging you A mother to a mother help my baby. .

I. I won't not after what you did…

C. So your going to punish him. Oh my god Isabella…He's baby.

Eric walks up putting his hand around Calleigh and starts to pull her.

E. Come on. There not much we can do once she's made a decision.

C. No, I'm not finished. Isabella I want you to see him. Calleigh pulls out a photo of Ethan when he was in the hospital. Look at him, look at him. Look how pale his is. Yeah sure he's in remission but how long do you think that's going to last. Trying to pull away from Eric. LOOK AT HIM and see that you can save him if only you and your girls are tested but you won't.

Isabella just look at her and shook her head. Pushing away the photo.

I. I can't.

C. So your going to stand there and do nothing. Where's your compassion. For god sake Isabella. Where is your humanity?

E. Calleigh. Pulling her.

C. How are you going to live with yourself if he dies knowing that you or your daughters could save him. Showing her the picture Look at him because I can't make you, but I can make you look at yourself and see your selfishness because it's easy to ignore death when its not staring you in the face. When it's here in this photo, oh when its somebody's else child. I want you to look at my son, Isabella. Look at him. You selfish little… Picking her off the ground.

E. Calleigh, were leaving. I'm taking you back to your hotel. I can't be around here.

C. No, Let me finish.

I. Eric? He turns to look.

E. No. You said enough, Isabella.

Has they leave the pavilion. Andrew spoke up.

A. Eric. as he looked at his wife Isabella. I know I'm not related but I'll test.

E. thank you, Drew. That's means a lot to us.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the hotel was quiet. Calleigh and Eric walked into the room. Eric was the first to speak.

E. Look Calleigh lets not worry about Isabella. We have seven of my family members being tested.

C. Yeah, I know. But still…

E. Calleigh lets just hope one of the seven will be a match. Why don't we sit down and you tell me everything about my.. our son. Do you have any other photos of him beside the one of him in the hospital.

She shook her head and got up and wiped her nose and walked to her suit case.

C. Yeah, I actually do. She pulled out a blue photo album and walked back to the sofa and hands it to Eric. These are from when he was six month to about a year and half.

E. thanks. as he takes the album from her. He opens the book and the first page he sees a little boy with a light tan sick tone with green eyes and medium blonde hair sitting next to a number one and smiling. Wearing a light blue polo shirt with kaki shorts. Every photo Ethan was in he was smiling. He's a happy kid?

C. She shakes her head. Yeah, he his. As she walks around to sit on the other side of the sofa.

E. He looks like you.

C. You think. Cause he looks a lot like you, I think. His skin tone may be slightly lighter than yours but those are your lips and your smile and his hair. she pauses… well it was getting darker. He flipped the page and sees Ethan and three other kids around a cake.

E. I'm guessing this is his birthday.

C. Yeah his first birthday and the kids are Jeff's. He runs his finger over one photo. A photo of Calleigh and Ethan with party hats on. Calleigh was holding Ethan and they were looking at each other. Going through the album. He turns to her and asked.

E. Why didn't you tell me? I mean were you that mad. Mad enough to keep him from me.

Calleigh stared at Eric trying not to make any facial expression. Did he truly understand how hurt she had been. How easily he replaced her. She finally spoke up..

C. By the time I knew I was pregnant you had someone else.

E. What?

C. Let me finish. Every time I called. Someone… a female voice would pick up.

E. Calleigh, who?

C. She wouldn't say. I would asked for you. She would say that you weren't there or you couldn't get to the phone. So I stop. After that I knew right then and there you really didn't love me. So I closed anything that would remind me of you and what we had. When we both agreed to take a break from each other I didn't know you would replace me that easy.

E. Calleigh,

C. No, let me finish. I left to be by my mom side when my grandmother health turn for the worst. And when nana past. I thought I was only going to leave for a few days. Then mom and I had to take care of her estate. There was so much. That's when I called Horatio to let him know I needed more time and that I was going to be taking a leave of absent until my mom and I took care of everything. It took a lot out of me. My mom couldn't handle it. Jeff would help when he could, but he had his family to take care of. When I found out I was pregnant I lived with denial for months. I blamed every symptoms on nerves and stress, but I was too far long. There was no other option. Once I got the results. I called you not once but twice. And the same female voice picked up. I wasn't going to deal with it. That's when I called Horatio again to inform him I wasn't coming back and I was putting in for a transfer.

Eric placed his hand on his mouth and rubbed his chin. He got up and walked to the window and ran his hand through his hair.

E. You didn't want to have our child. Our son.

C. No, that's not what meant. I just didn't want to be pregnant at that time. What was I going to tell my parents. Yeah, I know I'm an adult. And that I can make my own decision. I just didn't want to explain why I was here pregnant and you were in Florida.

E. You didn't want to be what, Calleigh. Pregnant? Why didn't you just give birth to him and then call me to take him off your hands.

C. Calleigh shook her head. I couldn't. You knew that I wanted to be mom some day. And after the first time he moved I was overwhelmed. The first time I saw him on that screen at my sonogram appointment I wanted to be his mom. I wanted to be a mother more than anything. I wanted our son Eric. She turned away from him and laid her head on the sofa arm rest.

Eric walked back to the sofa and kneeled in front of her. Places his hands over hers.


	5. Chapter 5

E. Calleigh…

C. Who was she?

E. Calleigh, I hon…

C. You know… you don't owe me any explanation. Its your life.

She pushed his hands way and got up. She picked up the album from the coffee table .

E. Calleigh. he says has he grabs a hold of her hand.

Calleigh there isn't there hasn't been anyone else since…

She looked at him. Wanting to believe him

E. Since we decided to slow things down.

C. Then who. Who answered your phone. Who was the girl on the other side of the line.

E. I don't know. You know I never put my phone down any where unless I'm home. Unless… I… I might have put it down at my mom's and maybe it was one of my sisters.

C. Your sisters. Really. She lets out a laugh. She pulled her hand away from him and ran her hand through her hair. She walked to her suitcase to put away the album. You know lets just drop it. I don't want to talk about this any more I need to tell you the real reason why I came here. She stood next to the bed.

E. What? He looked at her. He knew her to well. He knew there was more she wasn't saying. It wasn't my family you needed help from.

C. Yes, I needed their help too. I came to ask… I came to ask you. She breathed in and sat down on the bed. Eric walked in front of her.

E. Calleigh, tell me. Talk to me. What is it that you need from me.

C. A sibling.

He looked at her confuse. E. A what?

C. A sibling. A baby. A brother or sister for Ethan.

E. Okay, I know what a sibling mean, but you told me that Ethan is your only child.

C. Yes, he is. But if I have another.

E. You told me your not married or seeing anyone.

C. Right, I'm not. He looks at her. She stared at him.

E. I 'm not seeing .. Wait, are you trying to say?

C. His doctor stated that to be certain for a positive match for Ethan. Both Ethan and his little brother or sister needed to have the same set of parents.

He breathes in and runs his hand over his head and let out the breath.

E. but both Ethan parents are you and.. me.

She turns her head away and bites her lower lip and nods, and turns back to Eric

C. Yes.

He got up and rubs his chin. And stood in front her.

E. Let me get this. Your saying to give our son a chance of life we have to have another baby.

She runs her hand through her hair and shakes her head. Eric walked back and sat on the edge of the table. They sat there in silence. She wonder what he could be thinking. After all these years. Did he think she was crazy. The quietness was driving her crazy that she went into a desperate mode.

C. I won't ask for anything from you. No String. I wont interfere with…

He interrupt her.

E. Just another baby. He threw out the words to her. She looked at him.

He bit his lower lip and shakes his head. Let me get this straight. You want us to have sex, make a baby and you leave back to Louisiana. And we all go back to living a normal life like nothing ever happen. Like you never came to town.

Tears falling down her face. C. You don't have say it like that. What I meant …

E. What you're saying is you would take the both of the children from me. Go on with your life. Then my answer would be no. There has to be a different or another way.

C. NOOO! Pleading with him. She jumped off the bed. You have too. grabbing his arm. Eric please. His life depends on it. I'll do it anything, Eric… I ..I'll. A cell phone rang. Calleigh jumped and turns to runs to her purse. She looks down at it and see that her mom's number on the screen.

C. Oh, no.

E. What?

C. Its my mom. She's watching Ethan.

Mom, what's wrong.. No.. I'm sorry it's taking longer than I thought. I'll be home tomorrow. I should arrive little after lunch if everything goes well. He's okay right… You scared me… I thought something was wrong with him. Tell him I love him.. I'll be home soon. Thanks mom… love you too. She hit's the end button and puts the phone on the table.

E. What's wrong?

She turns to look at him.

C. Why do you care, Eric. You don't want to help.

E. Calleigh, what happen.

C. Nothing. Nothing happen, Eric. It was my mom making sure I was okay. I was only suppose be here for a short time. She asked when I was getting back. I told her my flight was in the morning.

E. Calleigh.

C. Well, if you can excuse me I better get to packing. She walked to the door and opens it.

So if you don't mind please leave so I could get at least couple of hours of rest.

E. What about our discussion?

Still looking at him holding the door open.

C. What? You made it clear Eric. You don't want to help. So leave.

E. You think you have all the answer don't you Calleigh Elizabeth Duquesne. Tears welding up C. I wish I did, Eric. Please leave so I can get to packing.

He rubs his chin. E. No, not yet. He looks at her. I want to meet my son and that little discussion we're arguing about.

C. I know. You made yourself clear. How much more do you…

E. No. He cuts her off. Calleigh, what do you want me to think. That we have sex I make you pregnant and you leave for another three or more years. He shakes his head. Not a chance. If we're going to have another baby We're going to do it the right way.

She looks at him confuse.

C. What are you saying. As she closes the door. She wiped the tears on one side of her cheek. I don't…

E. Let me say it clear enough so you can understand. Both of the children deserves to have both parents in their life's. The only way I will father another child with you is.. that child bears my name legally. You and I have to be married.

C. Mm… she lick her lips. Married.

E. That's the deal. I'm not letting another child or my children grow up without their father… me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting next to Eric. Calleigh was the first to speak.

C. You know when Ethan first got sick I blame myself.

E. What? Why, would you think that.

Staring out the window. C. For not taking care of myself the first few month. That may been the caused.

He turns to look at her.

E. Calleigh. She turned to look that him. I may not know a lot about leukemia, but I do know you didn't have anything to do with our son getting sick.

C. Giving him a weak smile. Thanks.

E. For.

C. For saying that and being nice. She turns way from him and looks out the window.

I mean mom and Amber keeps reminding me and resurging me that my pregnancy had nothing to do with it.

E. So believe them. I mean I remember Amber studying to be nurse, right.

C. Yeah, she is.

E. So when.

C. I'm sorry.

E. When did he get sick.

C. Oh. She pause. A few months after he turned two. It started off with a cold that just kept coming and going. And when he was sick he just wanted to be held all the time and it wasn't like him. Then a few minutes later he would be running around like he wasn't sick. Then the cold went to away. We had been staying with mom and dad, because I had the house under renovation. The night the renovation company called to say that they would be done sooner then what they thought. Later that night I had gone up stairs to give Ethan his bath when I notice a bruise on his back. He said it didn't bother him, so I let it go. The next morning I got up and noticed he wasn't down stairs with my mom and the time was way past the time he usually got up. I went to check on him. He was still asleep. When I woke him up and started to undress him I noticed that there were more small bruise running down his back. I panic. That morning we were able to get an appointment and that day, my life stop. Wiping a single tear on her cheek.

E. Taking a hold of her hand and kissing the back of it. Why didn't you call me. So you didn't have to go though it alone.

Running her hand through hair.

C. I don't know. The only person at time I was think of was Ethan. Knowing that our life's had been changed. He turn away from her and sat there quietly. After a few minutes Eric spoke up.

E. Hey. Turning towards her. Why don't you tell me little about our son. When he was born, his first words, when he took his first steps. Please.

She let out a breath. She shook her head. C. Okay. She smiled. Well, he was born in the early morning of February 7th. He came in at 8 pounds 10 oz and 21 inches long.

E. Whoa. Wow. Smiling ear to ear. He was a big.

She smiled and let out a laugh. C. Yeah. That's why my doctor put me on leave at 35 weeks even though I was on desk duty.

E. Was it a nature birth. How long were you in labor.

C. Yeah, It was nature. I was in labor for seventeen hours. I was schedule to be induce a week before my due date. But he had other plans. At 38 weeks my water broke. I had just finished my morning shower and was heading down stairs for some breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I felt a pain on my side. Then the next thing I felt something warm run down my leg and I looked down.

E. Whoa, You were home alone.

C. Yes and no. I was at my parents. Daddy thought it would be better if I stayed with them the last weeks of my pregnancy. Lucy was home. Daddy was in court mom had to run up to the store. So Lucy drove me.

E. Lucy?

C. My parents cook.

E. So you didn't have your family with you.

She shook her head. C. I did. Mom and Amber. Amber's shift had just ended so she stayed. I really didn't start dilating until my 8th hour. By the time I was fully dilated it was already going into my fifteenth hour. When it was time push. I pushed for two hours and he finally came into the world. February 7 at 1:10 am. They put him on my chest. I looked at him and he looked exactly like I thought he would.

E. Smiling ear to ear. That's good. Everything came out alright. Did you bottle feed or nursed him.

C. Yes and yes. And I did both. I didn't return back to work 'til he was six month old. I was still on desk duty since I was still nursing him 'til he was 10 month. To answer your other questions about him. He's the most sweetest boy. Smart. And I'm not just saying that. His first real smile was at two month.

He was also about two month when he was finally sleeping through the night. Even though I wasn't.

Eric smiled. E. What do you mean?

C. I kept getting up every hour to check on him. I mean we were living at my grandmothers house. Well, our place. It was only him and me.

E. Wait, If you were living at your grandmother's place who watched him while you were at work.

C. My mom. We would get up and drive to her place she would watch him. And if I had to do a double he would stay with them. They had a spare room. So they made one room into a nursery and later into his big boy room now that we are living with them.

E. I'm happy you had help.

C. You want to know something funny about him when he was three and half month. I would leave his sight he would cry. I know that all babies probably do this. I just found it too cute. He figured out. .

E. What? He smiled

C. Well, he figured if he would cry loud enough he would get our attention well my attention he would laugh at me.. well give me this huge smile.

E. Really.

C. Yeah, he reminded me..

E. Cal, reminded you of.. what

C. …of you. When he smiled. She let out a small laugh. He has your smile. Calleigh turns to look out the window. They sat there in silence. After seem like eternally. Eric broke the silence.

E. I bet his first word was mama.

C. she smiled and shook her head. No. Though I would have loved it to be his first word it wasn't. It was actually pa for Pawpaw. Mama was his third word.

After mama words were coming out faster than I could write them in his book. By time he was fifteen month he was putting three- four word sentences together. His doctor was impress on how he well develop he was. By the time he was two he knew his colors and shapes. He could count up to 50 plus.

E. Seriously.

She turn to look at him nodding her head with a smile

C. Yeah, he could tell me about his day from the time he got up 'til I got home. He would tell me about his day with Nana and Pawpaw or Mia. Dad was impress that he could program his ipad playing a game called word game.

E. Wow. What about crawling and walking.

C. She took a sip of her water. Crawling he never did. Walking was a different story. He was about eight months old. We were all over mom and dad's for dinner. We had just finished dinner and we were all sitting around the living room talking when Lauren Jeff's daughter noticed Ethan pulling himself up on the coffee table. I knew he was already pulling himself up. But he would never walked around. Well, Lauren noticed he started to walk around it. She had called out for me. After that mom and I started putting up safety gates. By the time he was ten months he was off.

Eric smiled and had a single tear falling down the side of his cheek. Calleigh wiped it off. She smiled at him.

E. He bit his lower lip. What does he know about me, Calleigh.

She turn to look out the window.

Calleigh.

C. I heard you. He knows a lot. He knows your name. He knows what you look like.

E. What? Wait. How?

C. Calleigh turns to look at him. He has a picture of you on his night stand. Well a photo of the both of us. He looked at her confuse. Mia..

E. Mia? You mention her before.

C. She's one of the housekeepers and part-time nanny. Well, she found the photo when she was making his bed. She brought it to my attention. Ethan saw her handing the photo to me. He got upset and wanted it back. That's when I asked him where he got it. And he told me he saw it in a box. He wanted to know who was in the photo with me and if that was his Daddy. That night I told him the truth. So we walked to his room and I sat with him and explain. And I let him have the photo and I framed it for him.

E. What else?

C. He knows you're a cop.

E. Does he ask about me. Where I am. Why I haven't been around.

She places a hand over her mouth and looks down . She wipes off her tears. She shakes her head.

C. Yes.

E. And what did you tell him.

She bit her lower lip. With a tear falling down her cheek.

C. I explained as much as I could to a two year would understand. I told him you were an undercover cop. That daddy plays hide-n-seek to help catch the bad guys for the police. That it was hard to find you.

E. What? So you lied. What the hell, CALLEIGH..

C. Eric, lower your…

E. Lower my voice, Calleigh. You knew very well where I was. You knew where I.. where I lived. You knew where I worked. You knew my number. I can't believe…

C. Eric…

E. I'm surprise you didn't tell him I.. I was dead.

She turn to look at him. Her mouth open. C. What? I would… nev

M. Ladies and Gentleman this is your captain speaking. We will be touching down in Jackson, Mississippi in ten minutes. The local time is 12:45 pm and it is partly cloudy and 58' degrees out. On behalf of all of us from American Airlines we hope you have enjoyed your flight and we hope you will fly with us again. Enjoy your stay.

E. Calleigh. I didn't mean.

C. Look, Eric when we land there will be a car waiting for us. Carl will be driving us to Darnell.

E. Calleigh, I'm sorry. I didn't. She turned away from him.

C. No, you have every right to be upset with me. She scratch the back of her head. I kept him from you.

Waiting at the pick up zone.

C. Here he comes.

The car pulls up. The driver gets out the car and opens the trunk.

Carl. Hello, Ms. Calleigh. How are you.

She smiles C. Good. Carl this is Mr. Delko he will be accompanying us on our drive home.

Carl. Yes, ma'am. He picks both their luggage's. You know that little man of yours has been asking when I was going to pick you up since your mother informed him you were coming home today.

C. He has, has he. Well, I don't blame him I missed him too. Eric opens the car door to let Calleigh in.

Carl. So are you two hungry. Its another hour in half before we get home. Calleigh looked at Eric.

E. I could go for something.

C. Okay, well lets get something fast. I want to get home to my baby.

They got something to eat. Two hours later they pulled up to the drive way. Eric opens the door to gets out. Carl takes out the luggage's and carries them into the house. Calleigh and Eric walk into the house and is greeted my older woman.

W. Hello Ms. Calleigh.

C. Hello Lucy. How are you? This is Mr. Delko. He will be staying with us.

Lu. Hello .

E. Hello.

Lu. Should we take his luggage to a separated room.

C. No the east wing will be fine. We'll be sharing a room. Asking with a smile. Where is he.

Lu. In the kitchen. They could hear Ethan and her mom from the kitchen.

Et. Nana, Mama's home.

L. Ethan sweetheart. Let me clean you up first.

Et. No. Stop. Don't.. let me go.

L. Ethan hang on, sweetie.

Lu. He's actually just.. finishing up his snack. He took a longer nap.

C. Okay. Thanks Lucy, Carl. They leave and take the luggage upstairs. Eric. Calleigh puts her hand up on his chest. I need you to stay here in the foyer or you can come sit in here in the meetin' room. I want to go in first.

E. What?

C. Let me explain to him first.

He puts both hands up. E. Fine I'll wait. Before he walked into the room.

He see a little boy in a baseball cap running from what he thinks is the kitchen.

L. Ethan. Running after her grandson.

Calleigh quickly turn.

Ethan jumps up. Et. Mommy. Calleigh picked him up and twirl him around into a hug.

Ethan seeing Eric before he walked into the room.

C Hi, baby. Oh my gosh I've missed you so much. Ethan who kept looking around Calleigh to see if he could see Eric again. Calleigh who started walking towards the kitchen.

Et. Mommy.. look As he pointed to the direction where Eric was. Pulling his hand down.

C. Honey we don't point.

Et. But, mama

C. Hey, let go back to kitchen and get you cleaned up. She walks in and see Lori putting away his plate. Hey mom. As she puts Ethan up on the counter.

Et. Mommy..

C. Mom, I'm sorry we got here so late. Has she pull a strain of hair behind her ear Lori noticed the ring on her left hand. Look. E. R. I . C is in the meeting room. Lori shakes her head. Will you keep him company. Lori leaves pretending she didn't notice the ring to see if Eric needed anything.

Et. Mommy.

C. Yes, honey.

Et. In a whisper voice. You found my daddy.

Tear falling. C. Nodding. Yes, baby. Pulling his chin up to make eye contact. Would you like to meet him. With a big smile he nods his head.

Et. You going to stay with me.

C. of course will. I will stay by your side. Smiling and giving him some butterfly kisses. I love you, monkey.

Et. Love you, mama too.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been about half n hour since Calleigh went to check on Ethan. Lori tried to keep her patience with her daughter. She got up from the sofa.

L. Eric, I'm going to go check on Calleigh. Do you need anything. I can get Lucy to bring you something.

E. No, I'm fine. Eric continues to pace the floor.

Before Lori left the room she received a text.

Text: Mom… Coming down will you please move Eric to the playroom.

L. Oh Calleigh. Eric, she coming down. She wants us to move to the other room.

E. what's taking her…

L. I'm not sure, Eric but I'm sorry. They both leave to go to the playroom. I'm going to check on her. He nods. She leaves and sees Calleigh coming down the stairs with Ethan in her arms.

L. Calleigh.

C. Sorry, I had to change him. He spilled something on his shirt. I also put on some shoes. You know how I feel about him not wearing any.

L. Well, you kept Eric waiting.

C. I said, I was sorry.

Calleigh and Ethan got to the bottom of the stairs. Calleigh put Ethan down.

Okay, Mom. Calleigh take a breath and lets it out. Let's go. She takes hold of Ethan's hand and proceeds to walk to the playroom. Standing in doorway. Eric. She called out. He turns and see Calleigh and a little boy in a Yankee baseball cap hiding behind her leg. Oh, come on honey. I know that you're not shy. Ethan came around from Calleigh's leg and held on to his mom's hand. Ethan looked at Eric.

Eric gave him a smile. Ethan then looked up at his mom. Calleigh smiled and gave him a courage pat. He turned back to look at Eric and return the smile. Eric could see a trace of himself in him. Eric walked up to the sofa where Calleigh and Ethan were standing and crouch to his level.

E. Hi, Ethan. Do you like trains. Has he pulls out a green and red strip train with number 6 on it.

Et. Hi. Ethan gave Eric another smile. Ethan in awe. That's Percy. Thomas's best friend. I like Percy. Ethan turn to looked up at his mom for an approval. Calleigh nod and he accepts the gift. Calleigh watched the two of them looked at each other. Her stomach and heart flittered at the sight. Father and son together. This should have happen a long time ago, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Calleigh crouch down to speak to Ethan.

C. Ethan, baby. I want you to… before she could finish Ethan pushed away from his mom and jumped into Eric's lap and gave him a hug. Surprising Eric.

Et. Hi. Ethan touched Eric's face. Wiping a tear off his cheek.

The move shocked both Calleigh and her mom who was watching from the door way.

E. Hi, Ethan. I'm your daddy. Giving him another hug.

Ethan smiled and nod his head.

L. Calleigh, I think we should leave them alone.

Calleigh took a breath. C. I'm going to give you two some privacy. I'll be with my mom in the kitchen. If you need anything Mia is around the corner.

Eric looks up at Calleigh and nods and then returns his attention back to Ethan. Ethan, honey I'm going to go with nana to the kitchen.

Et. Okay. Not wanting to get off Eric's lap.

C. I love you.

Ethan turn to look at his mom.

Et. I love you too, mama.

Both Lori and Calleigh left the room. Ethan still sitting on Eric's lap.

E. Hey, there Ethan. Kissing the back of his head. I've become a very important person in your life. I know you know I'm your daddy. Mama says you have a photo of me by your night stand. Ethan smiles and nods.

Et. Yes.

E. I' m sorry I haven't been around. A lot of grown-ups have made mistakes. That's all over now. I'm here forever. I'm going to find a way to make it better for you. And once your all better we're going to know each other lot better and I'm never going to leave you I promise. And for the rest of our lifes you're going to be my little man. Ethan smiled and got off Eric's lap and took him by the hand and led Eric to where he wanted to play.

Et. Come on let's play. You know how to play Chutes n Ladders.

E. Chutes n Ladders? One of my favorites.

For the next hour Eric told him stories, watched and played with him. Eric had fallen completely in love with the little boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitchen..

As Calleigh and Lori walked into the kitchen. Calleigh walked to the refrigerator to find a snack. Lori was the first to speak.

L. So are you going to tell me what the white golden band is all about.

Calleigh's eyes widen and she froze in front of the refrigerator after pulling out the Greek yogurt.

C. What do you mean, mom. She closed her eyes as held her breath and started to play with the ring.

L. The ring, Calleigh. The one that you're playing with, the one that matches Eric's. Calleigh covered her mouth..

C. She turned to look at her mom and with a big smile on her face she placed the Greek yogurt on the counter. Eric and I got married.

L. You what? What the hell do you mean.. you and Eric got married. When did this happen. Your weren't even down in Florida that long. You only went down there to ask his family for their help and that one thing I hoped you'd changed your mind.

C. I did. I told them about Ethan. At first they were upset that I kept him from Eric and the family. Then I told them about Ethan being sick and I needed their help and if they didn't help he would die. I explain the them what they needed to do to help. Then Eric's sister Isabella. She wouldn't have any of it. She had said if Ethan had never gotten sick I wouldn't be there. I begged for her help. But she wouldn't. I started to feel sick after arguing with her. She left the party The family couldn't believe why she was acting that way. Carmen Eric's mom apologize for her action. After they agreed to help Eric and I left back to my hotel room. We sat there for a while and calmed down. We talked. He asked about Ethan. We argued. I asked him if he was seeing anyone.

L. What was his respond and what was wrong Eric's sister? Why didn't she want to help?

C. Isabella I don't know. She and I had always gotten along. From the first day I met her. I loved her girls. Then one day she totally changed for no reason. I didn't understand why. I would call her leave messages but she never return any of them. If I did something wrong to her or her girls. She never said. She just stop talking to me. And Eric's respond to my question. He wasn't seeing anyone. . He swore there hasn't been anyone else. That the break- up was hard on him. He had a hard time trusting not only the new girl his sisters or friends would set him up with, but himself.

L. Do you believe him.

C. I don't know, mom. She walks and sits by her mom at the table. A part of me wants to believe him and a part of me doesn't.

L. Then why did you marry him. Are you still in love with him.

C. I' m always going to love him, mom. He gave me the most precious gift. I mean I have a piece of him.

L. Why ?

C. Why, what…

L. Why did you marry him?

C. Because I had to.

L. What do you mean you had to?

C. When I finally I told him about Ethan and everything, that he and I weren't a match, And that's when I told him there was another option. A positive match it would be. At first he was confuse asked what and how. I told him. He was shocked and then he was upset that I would ask him something like that and he wouldn't do it. Then you called. And he changed his mind. Looking confuse Lori asked

L. What did my phone call have to do with him changing his mind.

C. Eric told me he saw the worry and fear in my eyes when I looked down at my phone and saw your name. Once I got off the phone. I told him I was done arguing with him I asked him to leave there wasn't much more to talk about. He said he wasn't leaving without meeting his son, and that's when Eric said he would do it on one condition. I married him.

L. So he forced you into marring him.

C. No. I agreed.

L. Damn it, Calleigh. Call it whatever you want. Did you even thinking what you were getting into. Did you think about your inheritance. What your grandmother left you. What about your brother? What about your Father, Calleigh. We already told them one lie about Eric. How are you going to explain this to them, Lifting Calleigh's left hand. Calleigh. . Did you think about any of this?

C. Pulling her hand away. No, If I had to think about any of it I wouldn't be sitting here with you. Eric and I would still be arguing about it. I would still be trying find another way to safe my son. I married him on my own free will. I had too. I had no other choice. I needed to get pregnant. I need to safe my son. Our little boy, mom. Calleigh got up from the table she started to walk out of the kitchen, Calleigh stop to entrance of the kitchen. I'll tell daddy and Jeff everything. I'll tell them the truth. I'll apologize to daddy and Jeff . Wiping her face. I'm going to check on Eric and Ethan. Lori got up and grab a hold of her arm to stopped her.

L. No, your not. You let them be. You let them have their time. They're fine. Calleigh turned her face away. Calleigh, baby. I just don't want this be a mistake. Bringing another life into the world when you don't know yourself if you love Eric. Do you still love him. Do you love Eric?

C. Mom, please. She bit her lower lip.

L. Calleigh.

C. Yes, mom. I have never stop loving him. After everything we have gone through and what we did to each other so yes mom I still love him. I'm still in love with Eric. Lori embraced her daughter.

L. Look at me, baby. I'm not mad. I just hope you know what your doing. I want you to be happy, Calleigh. Calleigh nods. Lori held her daughter in her arms. So why don't you tell me about your wedding. Lifting Calleigh's head to wipe her tears.

C. There's not much I can say. I mean it wasn't anything fancy. When Eric asked I accepted. We found out that the hotel I was staying at performed wedding ceremonies. Eric called his sister Rachel. So she and her husband Will would be witnesses. He knew that Rachel wouldn't question him or convinced him not to do this. Eric knew he could trust her. He wanted to keep it a secret until we knew Ethan would be okay. So I called the manager who preformed the wedding ceremony. Rachel insisted that I get a dress. So Rachel knew this small boutique. She bought me a nice dress. She wanted to make it traditional as possible. She made sure we had everything. She made sure we had something new which was the dress, we had something blue which was the ribbon that was placed on the bouquet of flowers she bought, something borrow Rachel took off these beautiful diamond earrings she was wearing and then the something old. Calleigh placed her hand on the locket that she was wearing.

L. Nana's locket.

C. Yeah, everything else the hotel had what we needed. They even took some photos. I have them upstairs. Hearing the sound of little foot steps running down the hall. Calleigh wiped her tears off her face and turn around and see Ethan.

Et. Mommy…

C. Hey, baby. Picking up him up and placing a kiss on his cheek. Oh baby, where are your shoes.

E. Oh, I'm sorry. He asked if I could take them off. He said he didn't like them on. Was I wrong to take them off.

L. No.

C. Ethan.

He smiled at his mom. He tilted is head to one side.

Et. Sorry, but I don't like them. May I have some juice.

Lori got up from the chair and walked up to Eric and welcome him.

L. Eric, I would like to welcome you to the family, but if you hurt my daughter in any way, You won't be answering to me. There are two other men in this family that love her. They will do anything to protect her.

C. Mom… giving her a look

E. It's fine, Cal. Trust me Mrs. Duquesne I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to make her happy and to get to know my son. I want us to be a family.

Et. Nana, Nana

L. Yes, honey, he points at Eric

Et. That's my daddy. Lori taking Ethan from Calleigh giving him a kiss.

L. Yes, baby I know. He's a good man. Are you hungry. Lucy is about to start on dinner. Calleigh it's only going to be the four of us. Your daddy is out of town on a case.

C. Oh, when is he expected back. She looks at Eric.

L. At the end of the week. Your brother and Amber and kids are coming down too. So don't make any plans on Friday. We're all meeting up to Joyce's for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday mid-morning.

Calleigh and her mother were in her father's office telling him the truth about Eric not knowing about Ethan and why she did what she did. And explaining her marriage to him.

Eric could hear the family arguing. He did his best to keep Ethan occupied so his son wouldn't hear what was going on. When he heard a door slammed.

C. Unbelievable… She walks out of her father's office. She walks into the playroom.

Eric, put his shoes on.

E. Calleigh, calm down. What happen?

C. Nothing. He's being hard-headed. He doesn't want to hear it.

He upset with me for not.. Which.. which I knew he would be.. He's.. he's angry with us for… for getting married… Eric, please just put his shoes on and pull the car around.

E. Go where.

C. Anywhere, but here. I need to calm down I need to let Daddy to calm down.

As she starts to walk out the front door. Lori sees Calleigh leaving and stops her.

L. Hey, where are you going. We're having dinner. Your brother and his family are on their way. Where's Eric and Ethan?

C. Eric's pulling the car around. As she turns to look back at her mom. Are we still having dinner. I didn't think we were with, dad.

L. Calleigh, he upset. Give him some time. Then come to dinner. Calleigh gives her mom a look.

C. Mom. I really don't think Daddy wants us there especially me a round right now.

L. Baby. He's mad. He didn't think you would do something like this or .. Lori takes a breath. You know go head do your thing, let things calm down. Come back and talk to him. By the time you get back your dad should be calmed. He can't stay mad with you. Lori kisses her daughter and gives her a hug. Calleigh walks out the door.

Four hours had pass since Eric and Calleigh left the house. They walk into house Eric carrying a sleepy Ethan in his arm.

E. I'm going to lay him in his bed and take a shower. He gives her a kiss on her cheek.

C. Ok. Hey, Lucy. Do you know where my parents are.

Lu. I believe they're still in the kitchen. Sweetie.

C. Thanks. She walks into the kitchen. Hey, mom. Where's dad? He's outside in the green house. She walks to the window and stares out. Is Todd out there too. Lori walking behind her. Laying her chin on Calleigh's shoulder and putting her arms around Calleigh.

L. No, he's actually on vacation. Go to him Calleigh. I know you can't stay mad with him much longer and the same with your dad.

C. Your right. I can't. He's my dad. No matter what he's done I just cant stay mad at him.

L . The same with your Daddy. He can't stay mad at you. Where's that little grandson of mine.

C. Upstairs she smiles. Eric took him up. He's asleep. Taking a breath. I'm going to talk to Daddy. Wish me luck. Walking into the greenhouse Calleigh calls out for her dad. Dad, are you in here.

K. Lambchop. I'm in here. Walking out of a room with some pot. Would you like to help?

Pulling a strain of hair behind her ear.

C. Sure. She smiles. So what are we planting?

K. He smiles. Giving her a kiss on her cheek. Your favorite. Tulips.

C. Daddy, I want to apologize to you for the way I've acted. I know what I did. I made the mistake in not telling Eric and his family. And I regret it. I wasn't fair for Ethan. And it wasn't fair to Eric.

K. I'm not sure if I can forgive you. I'm upset with you for not telling Eric. You know that we're in the same situation.

C. I know, Dad. Lets not argue about this again. I have apologize to Eric.

K. Has he forgiven you for it.

Moving another strain of hair behind her ear.

C. I think he has. I mean. We really haven't sat down to talk about it.

Kenwall stood there and looked at her.

Daddy…she looks down placing soil in the pot. Daddy, do you remember when I turned 16 and you and mom gave me this big sweet 16 birthday party. You swore to me you wouldn't drink that day or that night. Do you remember that?

K. Calleigh.

C. No.. dad. Do you remember. Closing his eyes he shook is head. Not only did you embarrassed mom and Jeff, but you embarrassed me that night. In front of our family and my friends. When Jeff and at so call girl he called his girlfriend. They had just brought out my gift. Mom was giving her speech and then Jeff gave his. You wanted your turn but mom told you no because you had too much. You took the microphone from Jeff. You got up on the stage and you fell off it. Jeff and Uncle Bryan tried to help you up and you punch Jeff. You thought that he was going to take you away. Well, we ended up taking you to the hospital, because when Jeff finally pulled you up you past out. They told us you had a concussion you had to stay the night for observation.

Kenwall choked up. And cleared his voice.

K. You know this year I'm trying to plant more of the pink and purple tulips you love.

C. Daddy? She stopped and set aside the pot. Do you remember that night.

He closes his eyes. K. Yes, and I was sorry for ruining your special night.

C. At the hospital do you remember what I told you the next day.

Tears falling down his face. He nods his head.

K. You forgave me.

C. I forgave you dad. I forgave you. Even though I was embarrassed and you lied to me. You swore to me you wouldn't drink that night. I couldn't stay mad at you because you're my dad. I forgave you because I love you. That's how I feel about Eric. Daddy, I never stop loving him. I've known this man for a long time. We started off as co-workers. She lets out a laugh. I even told him that I wouldn't socialize with anyone related to my job when he asked for my number, but that never stopped him from asking me again. We became friends. I never thought he would sneak into my life and I fall in love with him. He made me feel things that I never felt before. I felt safe, cared for, and loved. I felt equal on every level intellectually, soulfully, and spiritually. And all those feelings are back. This week he's been my rock, and my anchor.. And daddy you should see him with Ethan. It's like Eric has been in Ethan life since the first day of his life.

K. You really do love him. Does he love you.

She nods and smile. C. I do. I never stopped and yeah, he does. He says he's never stopped. From what his sister Rachel tells me he had hard time moving on. He would go on dates, but nothing never develop.

K. He does love that little boy of his.

C. She smiles. Yes, he does. She lets out a small laugh. I made that mistake keeping him from his son. And I regret that.

Kenwall stopped what he was doing and pulls Calleigh face to his.

K. I forgive you. Putting his hand on her chin and rubs their noses together and he gives her a kiss.

Calleigh pulls away and rolling her eyes.

C. Daddy you haven't done that since I was 8.

K. Sorry, Common let's go back inside and welcome your husband to the family and before your mom sends out the hounds on us. Taking her arm into his they walk inside.

Early evening.

Jeff and his family were just arriving. The door bell rang.

Boy. Hello Ms. Lucy.

Lu. Hello, there Mr. Evan. Evan handing her his jacket.

Hello, Lauren and Kayla.

Girls. Hi, Ms Lucy. How are you. They hand their jackets.

Lu. Just fine.

La. Where's Ethan

Am. Lauren just get inside please. Let not worry about your cousin. Calleigh will bring him down when they're ready. Sorry, Lucy how are you.

Lu. Hello, Ms Amber. I'm doing fine. Mr. Jeff?

Am. He's pulling the car around I think were taking both vehicles right.

Lu. Yes, ma'am. I believe so.

They all went into the sitting room. Jeff walks into the house and calls out.

J. Amber..

Am. Yeah hon. We're in the sitting room. He walks to the room and stand in front of the doorway. Hearing one familiar voice and one he didn't. He turns to see who was coming down the stairs, and sees Calleigh and Eric. Eric holding his nephew Ethan in his arm.

C. Jeff. Look baby its Uncle Jeff.

Et. Hi, Uncle Jeff. Where's Evan.

J. What? No hugs, no kisses for your favorite uncle.

Ethan smile.

Et. Uncle Jeff, look its my daddy.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs. He takes Ethan from Eric and gives this sister a hug and whisper to Calleigh

J. Take Ethan to the other room.

C. Shaking her head. Taking Ethan from Jeff. Hey baby. Why don't you go play with Evan. She waited 'til Ethan was in the room. Jeff don't, please. Putting her hand on his chest.

J . what is he doing here.

E. It nice to see you again, Jeff. I'm going to check on Ethan, Calleigh.

J. The hell you are. Grabbing a hold of Eric by the fold of his jacket and slammed him against the wall. You stay the hell away from my nephew and my sister.

C. Jeff, please. Let him go.

J. Let him go? After what he's done. What he's done to you and Ethan. He thinks he can walk back into your life like nothing ever happen. No.

Lori hears on all the commotion as she came down the stairs.

L. What is going.. Jeff let him go

C. Jeff, please.

Amber hears the commotion and comes out.

Am. Oh my gosh, Jeff let him go.

J. I don't want him here. I don't want him near Ethan.

C/L. Jeff please.

J. Why so he can hurt you again. Hurt that little boy. Who are you thinking of Calleigh.

C. Jeff he never.. Let my husband go. Please. Jeff loosen his grip.

J. What? What did you say?

E. Jeff turned to look at Eric. I… I never. .. Knew

Letting Eric go. Eric trying to catch his breath. I never knew Ethan existed 'til last week. Jeff turned to his sister and let go of Eric and grabs a hold of Calleigh's arm and walks her into another room.

J. What the hell is he talking about, Calleigh. You told me that he walked out on you when you told him that you were pregnant.

C. Shaking her head. She couldn't look at him in the face. I'm sorry. I lied to you.

J. You what. Look at me. Tears falling down her face.

C. I lied. I was mad at him. I'm sorry.

Jeff closed his eyes. J. Calleigh you know how I feel about this. You know I'm in the same position. You know how feel. I have child out there I know nothing about. All I know is that the child exist. That's all I got back from his/her mother that the baby was born. That was about fourteen years ago. He let go his sister's arm and sat down on the sofa.

C. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Bubba. Lori walks in to check on them.

L. Everything okay in here. Jeff wipes off some tears.

J. Does dad know.

C. Calleigh shook her head. Yeah, I told him this morning.

J. Didn't you think what this could have done him.

C. He was upset at first, but we talked for a long time. After he forgave me. Dad welcomed Eric to the family.

Jeff breathed in. J. Shaking his head and rubbing his chin. Just thinking about it made me think something like this would drive him back to drinking.

L. I was afraid of that too, but it didn't.

J. Are your sure, mom.

L. Yeah..

K. Hey, you all. Are we going to dinner or what. I'm not getting any younger and kids are becoming restless. Come on it's a celebration. We have to welcome Eric to the family.

Walking out arm and arm. Jeff with his mom and Calleigh with her dad. They see Eric and Amber talking. When Jeff walked up to Eric and place out his hand. Eric accepted.

J. Sorry man. I didn't know. Welcome to the family.

E. Hey, no problem. Not your fault.


	10. Chapter 10

Later the evening after dinner after chatting with her sister-in-law, catching up on current events and how the kids were. Calleigh told them she was beat and was going to check on Eric and Ethan. Eric was already upstairs putting Ethan to bed. Calleigh went up to her room. When she walked into her bedroom Calleigh watched from out side of her door. Eric was reading to Ethan and using the sillies voice that would make Ethan laugh. The story filtered outside and together Eric and Ethan moved their heads the same way. Their expression almost identical. Eric looked up and see her.

E. Hey. He smiled

C. Hi, there. Hey, baby its past your bed time.

Ethan shook is head. Et. No. he jutted his lower lip into a pout.

E. Oh yes it is sir. Ethan just shook his head

Et. No, daddy. I want to stay with you. Calleigh watched the two. Ethan could be an angel, but be stubborn when he choose to be. He reminded her of herself.

C. Honey, its late you have to get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.

Hanging on to Eric he looked up at him.

Et. Daddy. Story first. he smiled

Eric laughed at his son. He was most definitely affected by having two parents as Csi, as he was ready to plead and negotiate for a deal.

E. Ethan… you already had your story. Mommy's right its time for bed.

Et. Pleee..ase… Daddy.. Eric could not resist

E. Okay one more story and its off to bed.

Et. Kay. He jumped off Eric's lap and into his mom's arms.

C. Night baby giving him a hug and kisses.

E. Night mama as he squirmed out of her arms taking Eric's hand and leading him to his room.

After about 20 minutes Eric appeared from the corner. Calleigh was sitting at her vanity chair applying lotion to her arms.

E. Hey.

C. Hey. smiling at him, walking into their bathroom to change his clothes

Ethan asleep.

E. Yeah. Just took two books. He lets out a small laugh.

C. That boy has you wrapped around his finger. Getting up from her chair and walking to the bed to take off the decorative pillows off her bed. Eric comes out of the bathroom and walks up behind Calleigh.

E. Yeah, he had me at pleeee..ase. Wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on her neck. She smiled and turn to face him. She kissed him passionately, his mouth mating with hers as they moved together. Eric moved her against the wall so he could reach for the door. Once he shut it. Eric walked backward as he pulled her along with him towards the bed. He fell unto the bed with Eric on bottom. He grunt as her full weight hit on a sensitive area. With a concern look she moved off. Pulling her hair to one side.

C. She smiled. Did I hurt you.

E. smiling.. Does it matter…Babe

C. Uh… huh. Running one of her finger on his chest. Right now is a good time to get pregnant. I'm hoping to be when you get back. She slid down his body. She placed a kiss on his sternum and continued to move down his body with her tongue plunged into his belly button. Eric couldn't take any more of this fore-play but went along. Calleigh hovered over him again face to face she smiled at him.

E. Happiness suits you Mrs. Delko.

She moved in for searing kiss and then her lips and tongue glide down the length of his torso. Eric let out moan.

E. ahh…

Before they could continue

Et. Mama… rubbing his eye

Calleigh was startled to hear Ethan in the room. She attempt to move off of Eric that she accidentally kneed him.

E. Whoa, Cal..leigh

C. Sorry. She quickly moved off of Eric. Pulling a strain of hair behind her ear. Ethan, baby what are you doing up. It's late. She looked back at Eric and gave him a look and in a soft voice where she hoped Ethan didn't hear. The door. The lock. She turned back to Ethan and gave him a smile. Baby, what's wrong.

Et. I wanted to see if daddy was still here.

E. Yes, sport. I'm still here.

Calleigh tied her robe and picked Ethan up.

C. How about I read you another story and lay with you 'til you fall asleep.

Ethan nodded rubbing his eyes.

Okay then. walking out of the room. Eric could hear Ethan asking Calleigh.

Et. Mommy, why were you biting daddy. It's not nice to bite. That's what my teacher says in school.

Eric couldn't help but laugh. He wanted so much to get out of bed just to hear Calleigh's answer.

20 minutes later.

Closing the door. Calleigh saw that Eric was laying on his stomach. Eyes closed. The touch of warm pair of hands run down his back. Eric smiled.

E. Everything okay.

C. Yeah, he's out. Calliegh started to massage his shoulder. Ethan asleep so we can get back to… before she could finish her sentence. Eric rolled over to his back and sat up. His lips went to hers. His hand to her waist. He leaned in he kissed her neck and accidentally biting her and leaving a mark.

C. Slapping his chest. Eric that's going to leave a mark.

E. Nah… let me see. There's nothing there. Giving her a guilty smiles. Eric flipping her over with him being on top. Lowering his mouth to meet hers. Calleigh let out a laugh.

After about forty-five minutes of making love.

Their bodies laid across their bed, his head hung a bit over the side. Calleigh's head was draped over the crock of his neck. Slowly lifting her hair all streamed to one side of her neck. Eric moved them, getting their bodies more on to the bed with a pillow under his head as Calleigh's head hit his chest. They both covered in sweat and he was too lethargic to reach for the cover before the night air chilled their cooling bodies. Calleigh got up, but before she could get out of bed Eric grabbed her hand.

E. Whoa… has he sat up. Where you going

She smiled. C. I'm just going to open the door just in case our son decides to make another appearance. She picked up Eric's shirt from the floor and puts it on. She open the door and then climbs back in bed into with Eric. They end up falling sleep in each other arms.

E. Owww… ahh trying to catch his breath and waking Calleigh.

C. what's wrong..

E. Ethan bubby.. letting out a cough

C. Feeling a little body climbing on top of her to get between her and Eric. Oh honey, no baby come over here. You can sleep on mommy's right side. You okay, hon.

E. Yeah. In a soft voice. I think.. so. Ethan getting comfortable into his mom's arms and Eric arm wrapped around Calleigh's waist. With in minutes they were all back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

First let me apologize for the delay. Been busy with the kids swimming classes, soccer, PTA, and Religious Education. But here is chapter 11. Hope you like it.

8 months later

After four weekend visits, three one week vacations and one emergency leave of absence. Eric was moving to Louisiana. He waited seven month for his transfer to go through.

Eric was now coming home to his family. Calleigh had moved her family out of her parents home and into her grandmother's home whom she left to. Now that Eric was finally coming home. She knew that Eric wanted their own place. He was very thankful to her parents and her brother for helping them.

It was a warm Saturday evening in mid August. They were all gather at Calleigh's place for dinner instead of her parents. Jeff, Amber and kids had just arrived. The kids were keeping themselves occupied. Kenwall and Jeff had walked outside to the patio to talk about a case they were working on. After taking their jackets to the closet, Amber walked into the kitchen.

Am. Need any help.

Ev. Aunt Calleigh, Aunt Calleigh, where's Ethan.

La. Yeah, where's..

Am. Lauren and Evan.

C. Smiling at her niece and nephew. Amber its fine. Nana is upstairs getting him ready. And yes, I could use another pair of hands. Could you check on the roast. Calleigh turned back and started cutting up some vegetables.

Am. Sure. Asking her eldest daughter. Dannie sweetheart could you please keep an eye on your brother and sister. Oh, my gosh, Cal, look at you. Are you sure you're only having one. Can't believe your 28 weeks along. Giving her sister-in- law a look.

C. Amber.. Thanks. And yes it's only one. She'd smiled. Don't you remember how much I gain and how big I was with Ethan. Hearing her mom coming down the kitchen stairs. I think someone up.

L. Look who's up. Sitting Ethan on the counter. Calleigh wipes her hands on a towel near by.

C. Hi, baby. You feeling okay. Evans here. You want to go play with him and Lauren. Ethan nods his head. Feeling his forehead and then kissing him. Amber noticing . Calleigh takes Ethan off the counter. Love you.

Et. Love you, Mama.

Am. Is Ethan sick.

C. No, well this morning he woke up with a slight fever 99.8. I called Dr. Johnson to see if it was alright to give him some ibuprofen. She said it wasn't going be a problem but if the fever gets anywhere over 100 to take him straight to the hospital. I been checking on it every hour. His temperature has been at 98.3.

Am. Did you call Dr. Campus.

C. Yes. And she stated the same thing. Keep an eye on the fever. Calleigh smiled. As the kids ran back inside the house.

Ev. Tag your it Lauren. Running into the house. Lauren chasing after Evan.

Ethan running right behind them as fast as his little legs could keep up. The sound of the children laughing made Calleigh smile.

Am. Kids, its in or out.

C. Oh, Amber let them.

Am. Oh sure its fun and game until something gets broken. She smiled at her sister in law. So has Eric's transfer gone through yet.

C. Yesss. After seven month of waiting.

Am. I bet your excited. So when is he getting back.

C. Monday. Not sure who more excited myself or Ethan. That's all he talks about to Mia. Daddy's coming home soon. Daddy's coming home. When's daddy coming again? As they were talking they heard a loud thump.

C. What was that? The next thing they heard was Danielle yelling her mom.

Da. MOM! HELP! Both Kenwall and Jeff heard Danielle. They ran inside. Amber had jump off the stool and ran to see what was wrong. When she got there Amber saw Ethan trying to breathe.

Am. WHAT HAPPEN ! Looking at her eldest child.

Da. They were just running. I… I don't know. He fell chasing…

Am. Danielle go tell your nana to call 911. Take your brother and sister with you.

Ev/La.. What's wrong with Ethan.

Calleigh finally got there and sees Ethan on the floor wheezing

Am. Jeff hold her back. Jeff turns to hold his sister Call 911 now.

C. Oh my god. What's wrong with him. Let me go Jeff, please. I need to get to my baby. Amber..

Am. He's seizing . Amber rip his shirt off. Holding on to Calleigh.

J. Calleigh, let Amber take care of him. She knows what to do.

C. Bubba, please let me go. He needs me. Amber please tell me..

Am. Ethan, she calls out holding his face. baby stay with me. It's your Auntie. Aunt Amber, baby. Where in hell is that ambulance… She heard the sound of the sirens. Kenwall met them at the door.

K. Run please, he tells the paramedics. He's inside.

The Paramedics walks in.

P1. What is the problem

Am. My nephew. He's been seizing for the past ten minutes.

P2. Has he had a fever.

C. A slight one. 99.8

P2. And your.

C. I'm his mother. Jeff please let me go. So I can answer their question.

P1. Is there any family history epilepsy

L. No. What is wrong with him. Why is he?

Has the paramedics continue to worked on Ethan. They kept with the questioning the family.

P1. We won't know anything until we get him to the hospital. Is there any other sickness we should know.

C. yes, he has leukemia. He's been on remission for 10 month

P2. Got it. Once the paramedic got an IV in his arm. Lets load him up. Who's coming with us.

Am. I am.

C. NO! I'm his mother.

Am. Calleigh, its better if I go I'm a nurse. I can help them. You ,Jeff, mom and dad can follow.

P.2 Ma'am we got to go. Who going? Pulling way from Jeff Calleigh gives Ethan a kiss and whisper into his ear.

C. I'll be right behind you, buddy. Mommy needs you here, so we can play more. Aunt Amber will be with you. I love you, baby. Turning to Amber. Take care of him.

Am. I will, promise. It took 15 minutes to get to the hospital. Calleigh and family arrived at the hospital at the same time as the ambulance pulled up. They wheeled Ethan into the emergency room. The nurse met up with them. They lead him into a room.

C. I'm going in.

Nu. I'm sorry your going have to wait. He looked up a the paramedics Status…

P1. 110 over 80

N. How long as he been convulsing

Am. The past twenty-five minutes.

N. And, you are?

Am. I'm his aunt and a nurse I work at this hospital. I promise his mom I would stay with him.

N. Fine.. Age.

Am. Three. Look he had a slight fever of 99.8 early this morning . He's has leukemia he's been in remission for the last 10 month. His Doctor is Dr. Kelly Campus from the children hospital. Half hour had past. Amber finally came out of the room to inform Calleigh and the family. She lead them to the room.

Everyone stood there in silence. No words between each other. They watch the little boy laying on the bed with two IV in both arms and a heart monitor.

C. Amber its been almost two hours. He hasn't woke up. What are they doing for him? As she ran her hand through his hair and laid her head on the pillow next to him.

Am. Calleigh their waiting on Dr. Campus. She has order for him to get a CAT scan. They took some blood. We're waiting on those results. Calleigh, they're going to take him next door to the children's hospital.

C. Why?

Am. They want to make sure when he fell he didn't hit head.

C. Turning to her sister-in-law, okay I understand the CAT scan. But why the blood work.

Am. She wants to make sure… before she could finish. Two orderly walked in with a gurney ready to move Ethan.

Or. I'm sorry to interrupted. We're ready to move him.

Calleigh got up and kissed his forehead.

C. Baby, I'm going to be right behind you. Arms folded she turn to look at Amber. To rule out what, Amber.

Am. Rule out that..

C. What?

Am. Biting her lower lip. Rule out that the cancer is back.

Rubbing the side of her head. Calleigh started to cry.

C. No, no putting her hand to her mouth. Its not.. Jeff walked up to his sister and put his arm around his sister.

J. It going be okay, Sissy.

Am. I'm going to go upstairs with Ethan. They all looked up at Amber and shook their head. I'll be back with any news. She leaves the room.

K. I'm going to get some air.

L. I'll go with you.

Both Kenwall and Lori leaves the room.

Jeff walked Calleigh to the nearest chair and sat her down.

C. I can't believe this is happening. He was just fine, Jeff. He's been in remission for ten month. He was just running around with his cousins having fun. And now… she puts her hand over her mouth.

J. Shh… lets not worry, the doctors are doing everything they can to make Ethan well. He has the best and Amber hasn't left his side.

C. What if… What if it's back.

J. Calleigh stop. We cant think about that right now.

C. I can't help it . We haven't found a match and I'm only on my second trimester.

Growing more frantic by the minutes. there were so many what if. I don't know what to do. I know my pregnancy had nothing to do with him getting sick, but I cant help think if I took better care of myself. Calleigh's hysteria was growing by the second and at this point Jeff noticed her breathing. He was starting to worry. I can't lose him. Eric and I ..

Oh my god… looking up at her at brother pulling her hands to her head. Eric. I.. I haven't.. called Eric.

J. Calleigh calm down. are you alright. Rubbing her back.

C. Eric, I.. I haven't … I haven't called She breathed in as much oxygen as she could. Him.. Jeff got up and walked to table and pore her a cup of water.

J. Calleigh, calm down, breathe. Don't worry about that. I'll get dad to call him.

Walking back to the chair and handing her the cup of water. Jeff sat next to her.

C. Thanks.

J. What's your big brother for. Giving her a hug. Let's not think any more what ifs. Let's think positive. Like when Ethan gets out and nothing is wrong and Eric comes home . We can take the kids to Disney and let them have all the fun and the junk food they want.

Calleigh lets out a laugh.

C. what if….

J. Ahh… What did I say. He smiled at her. Come on lets go get you and that baby of yours something to eat. He stood up and held his hand out. She took his hand and rose to her feet. But the minute she stood up she stumbled into him.

Whoa. Jeff sat her back down and knelt down to her. Are you okay?

C. Stop, Jeff. I just got up too quick.

J. I think you should get checked out.

C. I'm fine. I'm just upset that there's no news on my son. I need to call Eric.

J. Cal, I'll get dad to take care of it.

Florida

Eric did one more walk through before locking up his condo making sure that nothing was left behind. He smiled and whisper to himself.

E. going home to my family.

Eric drove to his sister Isabella's home to ask her one more time to get her to change her mind. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

A little girl open the door.

g. Tio Eric, what are you doing here? She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

E. Hi, Brea where's your mom.

Br. She in the kitchen making dinner. Brea letting him in the house.

Mom Tio Eric is here to see you. Isabella walks out from the kitchen and sees Eric standing in front door.

Is. Brea, why don't you go finish your homework upstairs and check on Grace for me please.

Br. Yes, mama.

Eric follows Isabella into the kitchen.

Is. So what brings you by. I thought you weren't talking to me.

E. Isabella, Iz. he looked at her.

Is. I haven't changed my mind, Eric.

E. Izzy please. I'm begging you. This is my child we're talking about.

If the situation was turn around I wouldn't hesitate one minute

She stops chopping the vegetable and looked at him.

Is. I don't want to argue with you about it anymore.. We're not.. I'm not going to change my mind

E. What did she do?

Is. Excuse me?

E. What did Calleigh ever do to you to make you hate her. You weren't like this when I first brought her home to meet the family or when I brought her to dinner on Sundays or on Holidays. You even told me you liked her and not to let her go. To do all I can do to keep her. The two years that we were together no problem. What happen? What did she do? What changed, Izzy? What stopped? She continue with dinner when Andrew walked into the room.

An. Hey, Eric..

E. Hey Andrew. Eric's cell phone rang. Sorry I have to take this. Eric walking out of the kitchen.

An. Bell, what' going on? She shakes her head and hears Eric.

E. WHAT?… When?… What happen. .. How long ago? Andrew and Izzy walk out of the kitchen. How long? Okay.. I'll go get my parents. We're be waiting. Thanks, Duke. He looks up at his sister. Give them my love. I'll be waiting.

Is. Eric, what happen.

E. What does it matter to you? You won't help.

An. Eric.

E. Ethan. He had an accident. They rushed him to hospital. Kenwall couldn't go into details. He just said he was sending the jet to come get me and if mom and dad wanted to come they could.

Is. Eric..

E. No, you said enough. He started to walk away when he turned around. If anything happens to him.. Isabella. He shook his head and bit his lower lip he didn't want to say anything he would regret and walks out. Andrew turned to look at his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay and for it being short..

Sunday early morning

J. You okay.

C. I'm fine. I'm just upset that there's no news on Ethan. She got up and placed her hand on her swollen stomach and walked around. She ran her hand through her hair. What time is it.

J. It's fifteen 'till four, Cal. Sis.

C. Oh my.. Eric.

J. Calleigh, Dad's already taken care of it. Eric and his parents should be landing or arriving here any minute. Its after hours Cal. Maybe you should go home get some rest or at least lets go get something to eat. When was the last time you ate?

C. I can't remember, besides what's open. She smiled.

Two orderly and Amber wheeled Ethan back into the room and placed him back in his crib.

A. Sorry to interrupt

J. Hey, honey. He kisses her on her cheek. How did it go.

A. It went well. Dr. Campus will be looking over the results when she gets here. Where's mom and dad. Once the orderly were done and left. Calleigh got up and pulled a chair and sat down next to her son.

J. It got late so I sent them home to be with the kids. They both agreed that the kids needed to know that Ethan was okay.

C. Amber, has he woken up. Running her fingers through his dark hair.

A. Calleigh.

C. Amber, please.

A. Yeah, for a short time. He open his eyes after the CAT scan.

C. Did he asked for me.

A. No, I smiled at him. I told him that you're waiting for him. Then he closed his eyes.

C. Has he had any more seizures?

A. No. Just that one time. Look, Calleigh a nurse will be coming in to do a EEG .

C. Okay. What's that.

A. It's a monitor. It monitor the brain activity to see where the seizures are coming from.

C. Wait Amber. She looked up at her sister-in- law. You just told me that he hasn't had any.

A. and he hasn't, Calleigh.

C. Ok. If he hasn't had one then why hook him up to that machine. How are they going to find what part of his brain they're coming from if he hasn't had one.

A. Look, Cal. Amber rubs her face and pulls her hair back.

C. What?

A. Calleigh, she lets out a breath. I know your upset and tired but you have to let them. I know you're scared, but let them do their job so they can help him

C. Is there something you'll not telling me

A. No, you think I would keep something like that from you. If Ethan isn't having anymore seizures this could be a good sign.

Look, I'm going to call the house. Calleigh stood up and held Ethan hand. And let out a breath.

C. Hi, baby. Monkey it's mommy. Baby wake up. I need to see those big greens eyes of yours. Jeff watched his sister with concern.

J. Calleigh, I think you should go home and get some rest.

C. and I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Hitting his hand away.

J. Calleigh, I can get one of dad's driver to come pick you up. Amber and I will stay.  
C. No. I'm not going any where. Ethan needs me. He's going to wake up and ask for me. Running her fingers through Ethan's hair. Why don't you and Amber go home.

J. Cal, at least lets go get something to eat. It's four in the morning.

She turns towards him. C. Jeff…

Ahem… I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Nicole the technician. I will giving Ethan an EEG that Dr. Campus order.

C. I don't see why y'all need to do this. My sister-in-law just told me he hasn't had one.

TeN. Yes, ma'am. But some people can have seizures without any body movements. As the tech set up for the test Calleigh notice all of wires.

C. Wow that a lot of wires.

TeN. Yes, there's about eighty of them that needs to be connected to his head.

Once all of the electrodes were connected the tech asked Jeff to leave the room and told Calleigh that she had to stay quiet. Thirty minutes had past.

TeN. We're done.

C. Calleigh looked up. Really, but he didn't seize. How are you going ..

Before she could finish. Calleigh heard a familiar voice.

She turned and see Eric

C. Eric. She got up and ran straight into his arms

E. it's okay. I'm here. Giving her a kiss. What' going on here.

C. oh sorry hon.. This is Nicole a technician and just fishied up Ethan EEG.

How did it come out?

The tech smiled at Calleigh.

TeN. Its all clear. No seizure at all. I'm going to show the results to Dr. Campus.

She walks out with the cart and Eric walked up to the crib.

E. How's he doing. Has he woken up. Has his doctor been in.

C. No. its almost five in the morning, Eric. She wont be in until later on.

E. Cal, lets..

C. Eric, I'm not going any where. My focus is on our son. She scooted two chairs next to the crib for them to sit. He kissed the side of her neck. How is he? She turned to face him and a her hand to mouth.

C. Eric. She shook her head and started to cry. He's hasn't woken up except once.

E. Hey, hey he's going to be okay. When did he wake up.

C. right after he had a CAT scan. I can't believe this is happening, Eric. He been a remission for almost a year. I don't understand. What are we going to do.

E. Lets wait and see what the doctor says. What are we waiting for. Jeff hearing Eric as he walked back into the room.

J. We're still waiting for the results. Amber went to check see when Dr. Campus will be in.

E. Okay,while we're waiting for her. Calleigh, why don't you and I step outside the room 'til she comes back with the results. Let's go get something to eat.

C. I'm not leaving I told you.

E. Cal, Jeff said you haven't eaten. You need eat. For yourself and the baby. Babe, come on. Jeff's here. I don't think Jeff will mind. Eric turned to Jeff.

J. No, not at all. Calleigh go. I'll be here. I'll call you when she gets back. Get something to eat you need your strength.

C. There's no time. This is different from before . So we have wait for her…

A. I'm sorry..


	13. Chapter 13

First let me apoligize for my long delay. Second thank you all for following and reviews. I'm hoping you are enjoying the story.

thanks agin.

A. Calleigh. Eric. They both jumped. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle y'all

E/C No, no don't be Am. Calleigh noticed Dr. Campus was with her.

C. Dr. Campus…

Dr. C Mr. and Mrs. Delko, I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

E. No, its fine. Holding Calleigh's hand as he help her stand up.

Dr. C. Mr. and Mrs. Delko maybe we. Should we step out the room. Eric turned to Calleigh and she nods. Calleigh places a kiss on Ethan's head and ran her fingers through his hair. Calleigh whisper in his ear.

C. Hey. buddy mommy will be right back. I love you.

They both walked out of Ethan's room hand and hand.

Dr.C I was going through Ethan results and have order another round of test.

Calleigh shook her head. C. Wait. What? He's already had a round of test. He's been poked, he's had a CAT scan, and they already came up here and did an EEG. Is there something you're not telling us.

Looking at both Eric and Calleigh. Dr. C. Some of his result came up high normal.

Calleigh looked at Eric.

E. What does that mean. Is there something wrong with our son. Is the cancer… Holding Calleigh's hand. back.

Dr.C. Mr. and Mrs. Delko I cant be for sure, but when I was reading over the results of his EEG. I'm thinking.. We know he had a febrile seizure. Which occurs in children.

C. Will he have anymore?

Dr.C. No, in most instance happens once and will not need any further treatment. Since we been monitoring Ethan since he came in. He hasn't had a seizure. So we can rule out epilepsy.

C. What does that mean? Then what? What did my family and myself witness at my home. Why was he convulsing in the middle of my foyer. Why hasn't he woken up?

Placing his hand on Calleigh's shoulder. E. Cal, babe.

C. DON'T! Pulling away. Don't tell me to calm down, Eric. You weren't there.

E. Calleigh, this isn't going to help Ethan let her finish. Pulling her toward him. Calleigh closed her eyes laying the back of her head on his chest. Please continue.

Dr. C. That's why we need to order another round of test. Well just some blood work. Calleigh ran her hand through her hair and lets out a breath. C. No, if I hear any more test I'm going to scream. How much more do you have to put him through.

E. Cal, they're doing their best. Please. Please, hon let her finish.

C. Then they have to do better. My son is laying in there. And they don't know what's wrong. He hasn't woken up. I'm his mother and if there's something wrong with him I want them to tell me.

E. Babe, calm down. Breathe. Your getting a head of yourself. Holding her back.

Trying to pull away from Eric. C. Eric I don't need you…

E. Calleigh, you need to calm down. Ethan will pick up on your anxiety. What then. Ethan has the best medical care. We have to believe and trust that they're going to tell us if something is wrong with our son once they get the results. She turns to Eric and embraces him.

C. Your right. Wiping her tears. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Dr. Campus. Please continue.

Dr.C. There's no reason to apologize. I'll be back to check on him. A nurse will be in to draw some blood.

Sunday afternoon

Both Calleigh and Eric were in Ethan's room. Jeff and Amber had left the hospital. Calleigh was pacing the floor when Eric woke from a nap.

E. letting out a yawn. What time is it. Moving his head side to side.

C. A little after 2. Running her fingers through Ethan hair.

E. Has he woken or have they come by with the results.

C. No. she goes sits in the empty chair next to Eric. This is frusting.

E. Cal, babe. Its not going to help. We just have wait. She got up and walked to the window and placed one hand on her back and the other on her swollen stomach.

C. Eric. That's all we've been doing is waiting. She turned to him. I want to know what's wrong with my son. Our son, Eric. Why hasn't he woken since his cat scan. I want to know what's wrong and for them to treat our son so we can go home and go on with our life's. Eric walks toward her and embraces her and holds her.

E. Cal. It's going to be okay. Kissing her on the right side of her temple.

Ahem. Both Eric and Calleigh jumps and sees Dr. Campus at the door. Calleigh walks towards her. C. Dr. Campus. Do you have any news.

Dr. C. Yes. The expression on her face. They both knew it wasn't good news.

Eric walks toward Calleigh and held her hand.

E. Please.

Dr. C. Why don't we have a seat.

C. Dr. Campus, please. Just tell us. Eric pulled up two chairs as they sat down.

Dr. C Mr. and Mrs. Delko I'm sorry to inform you that Ethan has a condition called myloyaplastic anemia.

C. What. What is that.

Dr. C. It's a side effect from chemo. It usually occurs in adult over 60. It's the results in improper insufficient blood cell formation. If the disease isn't control or caught early the person..

C. So is his leukemia is back.

Dr.C. No..

C. then is it serious.

Dr. C Very. We need to find the a donor and quick.

E. What do we do next.

Dr. C Treatment. Option that includes transfusion, drug therapy, chemotherapy and blood or bone marrow, or stem cell transplant. We've gone through the data base and we're still looking for a match. You may want to consider that other option we talked about Mrs. Delko.

Calleigh shook her head and put her hands on her stomach. C. No, it's to soon.

Eric looked confused. Keeping his thought to himself not wanting to know what that other option was.

Dr. C. you may have to prepare yourself that we may not find a match on time. He's been on this list for a while. Your family has been tested.

Calleigh lets out a breath. Eric sat there in silence holding her hand.

Dr. C I'm sorry. I wish there was more that we could do. We can only wait so long for a donor to come up on the data base. Eventually, you and your husband may want to consider that other option. She gave them a sorrowful glance and walks out the door. They both watched as she walked out the door. Eric turned to Calleigh.

E. Calleigh. What was the other option she was talking about.

C. Staring at the door. What am I going to do. She turned to look at Eric with tears falling from her eyes. What are we going to do if we don't find a donor.

Her breathing became uneven. The baby isn't due for another f-f- four month. I can't live.. W- without him. We can't lose h-him, Eric.

Eric tries to embrace her but she pulled away from him. Eric what are… what are we going to do. Calleigh got up from her chair, has she placed her hand on her head as she felt dizzy and nauseous. Eric noticed and got up from the his chair and was close enough and catch her as she collapse in his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter sorry for being so short.

Eight hour later.

Eric had walked into the hospital's chapel and stood at the back. Eric paced to the front. There he lit three candles one for Calleigh, one for Ethan, and one for their unborn baby. Eric knelt and said a prayer.

E. Please, don't take them away from me. If you need someone, take me. I cant lose her. I can't lose my children. I cant lose my family. As his sob took over him. He begged. Calleigh is so much worth more than me. The children. Ethan and his brother or sister need their mother. So please, please I beg of you. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and found the strength to stand he knelt made the sign of the cross and he made his way out of the chapel. On his way back to Calleigh's room he noticed Lori and Calleigh's OB doctor Dr. Lee standing outside of her room looking over a chart. Eric approached them.

E. Hey. Dr. Lee, How is she.

L. She still unconscious.

Eric turned to Dr. Lee

E. If she doesn't wake up any time soon…is that bad. Dr. Lee and let out a sign

Dr. L The sooner she wakes up the better it is for her and the baby. We're still waiting on her blood work. She is dehydrated. That's why we have her connected to an iv. We also wanted to monitor the baby, so we have Calleigh connected to a fetal monitor. She has been having mild contraction, but nothing to be alarm we just want to take precaution.

E. Ok, the blood work is for what again?

Dr. L. with her being dehydrated and lack of nutrition for the last few days we had to check her glucose. I have to tell you Mr. Delko if there's any sign of sugar in her blood..

Eric interrupted.. E. We wont be able to use the stem cells from the baby's umbilical cord.

Dr. L. Yes, Mr. Delko that's right. We won't be able to use the stem cells for the transplant.

He nodded rubbing the bottom of his chin. E. thank you, Dr. Lee.

Dr. L. If there is no other question I do need to be make my rounds and will be back to check on her.

E. No, nothing right now

She nods and walks away.

L. Eric, what do you want to do. As they walk into the room

E. Lori, I just want to sit here with Calleigh for a while and think what we are going to do when the results come back. Could you please go sit with Ethan. Give Amber a break. Let her go home be with her kids.

Eric walked slowly towards Calleigh and sat in the empty chair next to her bed.

E. I love you, Calleigh. He whisper. You have to wake up. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and his other hand on her swollen stomach. He started brushing her hair out of face and then leaned his head next to hers. I'll be right here waiting for you.


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours later Lori return back to the room with two cups of coffee and a brown bag. She handed the cup coffee to Eric and placed the brown bag on a table.

L. Hey, I thought you could use some of this. Black right?

E. Yes, thanks. Taking the cup coffee from Lori.

L. No, problem. Has there been any change.

E. No, nothing. Her nurse came to check on her vitals, but nothing has changed. What's in the bag it smells good. smiling at Lori.

L. Well, Lucy brought some of Calleigh's homemade roastbeef dinner from Saturday and made them into sandwiched. She thought we could use a little break from the cafeteria and she didn't want Calleigh's dinner to go to waste. I also asked Lucy to stay with Ethan until Amber got back . She wasn't going to take long.

E. Ok, that's good. As long someone we know is with him. I'm fine with that. Taking a sip of his coffee.

L. Eric, maybe you should go home too and get some rest. Amber said she would stay with Ethan when she got back, and I'll sit here with Calleigh.

E. I can't. I can't leave my family. He lets out small laugh.

L. Is something funny?

E. No, ma'am. I was just thinking about my job. Way to start a new job, huh. He turns to her.

L. Eric, don't worry about that now. Duke and I are here to help y'all. You shouldn't be worrying about that right now. Your mane concern is your family.

E. I just met my son, Lori. Cal ..Calleigh is only 24 weeks a long. Where are we going to find a donor for Ethan if-if. They can only do so much before he. I - I don't want to lo- lose him. He pulls his hand to his face.

L. Hey, hey none of that as she walks up and embraces him. We haven't received the results yet. The baby's stem cells will save his or her big brother and if we don't.. Well, there's someone out there. We have to stay positive. she looks down on him. Eric breaks up the embrace and gets up and wipes his tears and changes the subject.

E. You know I am feeling a bit hungry. As he walks up and open the brown bag. So where are the others.

L You mean Jeff and Kenwall.

E. Yes ma'am. As he takes a bite of the sandwich.

L. Well, Jeff is at home with the kids and Amber. The summer is about to end. Jeff wanted to be here for you and Calleigh to help you two out. Jeff will be leaving out of town to get the kid's transcripts to have them transfer to the school near the house until Ethan comes home. Kenwall is working. The firm he works for has this big case. He wants to be here more then anything. I just think he isn't able to handle it all. He so afraid of losing that little boy. Those two are inseparable. He swore when Ethan was born he would never take another drink and he hasn't. I just hate to think he's all alone and that there's temptation and there's no one there to pull him out. That he's going be take that drink since he can't make this go away for his Lampchop.

E. Lori, I'm sorry. Here I am putting out my worry's and your worrying not only for your daughter and grandchild but your husband.

A few hours later.

They sat there in silence for couple of hours when Eric spoke up first.

E. You know I'm going to check on Ethan and take up that offer. I'm going go home just for a quick shower and I should be back with in an hour. You'll call if there's any change.

L. of course. Eric.

E. Yes, ma'am.

L. Eric take longer than an hour.

E. You know I can't. I don't even want to leave...

A knock at the door startled the both of them.

W. I'm sorry to interrupt

E. Dr. Lee. No, no. You have Calleigh's results.

Dr. L. Yes. It's a condition called syncope.

L. What? What is syncope?

Doctor Lee looked at the both of them.

Dr. Lee. Well, syncope is stimulus that trigger an extraggerated neurological reflex that can wide range of different events such in dehydration, intense emotional stress, anxiety, fear, pain and hunger. Fainting is related. But in pregnancy it can be various cause and is serious.

E. Like..

. Well, there's hypoglycemia, seizure disorder and conversion reaction.

We can rule out the two. Seizure disorder and conversion

Its not uncommon to feel dizzy or lightheaded during pregnancy but fainting is something different. We know that she has been under a lot of stress.. emotional stress. It also might be caused from lack of nutrition and not having enough to drink. Which can end up low blood sugar which is hypoglycemia. A sign of diabetes 1.

Sitting back down Eric took a deep breath, he thrust a hand over the tips of his hair, sliding the fingers to the back of his head where he held on , trying to keep himself together

.  
E. Which means that the stem cell are no longer any good use.

. Yes, Mr. Delko. I am truly sorry.

L. What do we do next? What's the plan. What treatments is next.

Dr. L. A nurse we bring in a glucose injection to pull her blood sugar up. Hoping it will help her wake up. With Calleigh still being unconsion can be dangerous.

E. What? What do you mean.

Dr. l. Mr. Delko she can fall into deep coma if she doesn't wake. Which you are going to have to make a decision.

L. A decision?

Dr.L A decision on the baby.

Putting her hand over her mouth not able to take in any more information about her daughter and her unborn grandchild she walks out of the room leaving Eric alone with the doctor.

After what seem forever Dr. Lee walked out of room and a nurse walked in with the injection.


End file.
